Running from the Enemy
by Skye410
Summary: The well was sealed up years ago when the Sacred Jewel was finally whole again. Demons came to the Modern Day Era and lived in peace of the humans. But nobody expected me to come through the well, or for the Sacred Jewel to return again.
1. Where am I?

Kagome sighed as she curled up in her bed, she knew that Sesshomaru would be sitting on the roof, keeping watch over her. But there was really no need; humans and demons lived peacefully in the modern day now. No bad demons could come through the well, or anybody else for that matter, because the well had been somehow closed off and there was vines all through it, thanks to the Shikon No Tama that had been restored not too long ago, closing the well completely.

But there was no way the well would hold out forever, because no one expected me to come through it, with a long kept secret.....

* * *

"Grab her! Don't let her escape!"

I growled as another arrow pierced my skin, digging into the back of my shoulder. I looked behind me as I ran through the forest, the demons were still following me. They had been after me for too long, because I had what they wanted, and they weren't going to get it.

As I tore through the forest, moving beyond human speed, the sound of my pursuers was fading, and not long after, I pricked my ears to listen for them. They were gone.

I breathed and ran for another short length of time before stopping and leaning against some sort of old well that was covered in vines.

I felt the blood running down my arm from the most recent arrow that had pierced my body. I pulled out all the arrows that were embedded in my back and I felt no more energy in my body. I had run for too long and I was completely wiped out. My legs were shaky, my vision was blurry. If the demons came for me now, I was done for.

I leaned back to look up at the full moon with the stars shining all around it, but I fell back, down into the well, hitting every vine on the way. In a flash of pink light, I hit the ground and lied there, flat on the bottom of the well. I got up slowly, my head hurt. I heard the sound of rain up above. I must have blacked out, there was no clouds before I fell in. And no rain came down into the well. Why was that?

I shrugged and forced my body to move. I jumped up, clawing every vine out of my way. When I reached the top and climbed out, I saw why no rain came into the well; it was in a small shrine-like room. Surely the well had been out in the open?

I walked up the stairs slowly and opened the door at the top. There was dirt everywhere, and getting muddy from the heavy rain. Ahead of me, I saw a house, but it didn't look like one of the houses in any village I knew of, it was much different. And why was there no other houses around? I thought village houses were close together?

The place seemed safe; I couldn't smell any danger, half because the rain would have washed it away by now. In any case, I stumbled forward, my bare feet stepping into the mud. I had to drag myself forward, I had no more strength left in me. My whole body was drained. It had been a while since I ate, that was some of the problem.

I felt my whole body collapse and I fell forward, face-first into the mud. I sighed, I couldn't move. I'd just have to sleep there until I had enough strength to move again. It wouldn't be too hard.

"Easy, Sesshomaru! She's hurt!"

"Don't trust her! She came out of that well!"

"But that's impossible! It was closed up ages ago! No one can pass through it now!"

"Well you saw the light! She came from the well!"

"Let's just see who she is!" I heard footsteps and the scent of demon filled my nose, despite the drenching rain. Then I smelt human, but both scents were separate, no half-demon.

"Who are you?" the demon growled, but I couldn't even move my head to look up at him. He wasn't one of the demons that were chasing me before, which was good. "State your business!"

"She's hurt! She has blood all over her!" the human exclaimed, her voice strained. "We have to get her inside. Sesshomaru, can you carry her?"

"If I must," I felt arms wrap around me and I was able to look up at the demon as he picked me up. I couldn't see him properly, the rain was getting in my eyes and I had to blink it away. Soon enough, my eyes closed and I blacked out.

* * *

"No, Sesshomaru! Don't wake her yet! Let her sleep!"

"Kagome, she's a half-breed! She could be a threat!"

"I'm sure she's not!"

"How do you know!?"

"I don't. But I have a good feeling."

"Guys, I think she's coming too."

I slowly opened my eyes, my body felt numb, but I felt stronger. My vision was blurry as the beginning, but then it evened up and I saw a human boy with black hair leaning over me, excitement shining in his eyes. "Hi!"

I shot right up, making him jump back. I breathed deeply to calm my shock and I heard a low growl.

"Sota, you scared her!" I looked up at a teenage human girl with long black hair.

"I think she scared _me_ more!" the boy muttered.

Then the scent of demon filled my nose and I looked beside the girl to the tall, silver-haired demon with markings on his face and wrists. He had armor on one shoulder, and covering his chest. He also had a big fluffy thing covering his other shoulder.

The girl crouched down in front of me. "Hi, sorry about Sota, he does that. My name's Kagome. Who are you?"

I blinked at her before looking around the room. There was a bed that was high off the ground, a desk, there was a window behind me and a door on the other side of the bed. Where was I? Was I in that house I saw before when I came out of the well?

"She asked you a question, half-breed!" the demon growled at me, reaching for one of his swords.

I jumped to my feet at the sight of him about to draw a sword. I stepped back, my claws flashing in self-defense. If this demon advanced, I would have to fight him.

"Sesshomaru!" the girl, Kagome, growled at the demon. "It's not helping! You're just scaring her!"

I looked around me, spotting the window again, it was open. I turned and jumped out of it, landing on the muddy ground. It was no longer raining as I last remembered it, though the scent of rain still hung heavy in the air, but it smelt like morning. The early sun was shining brightly in the horizon.

I looked around, the house was behind a whole heap of other houses that I must not have seen when it was raining last night. I saw some stairs further on, past the other houses and I ran towards them. I jumped down them, ten at a time.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, new scents came to my nose. The ground was hard, and there was a big black path where different colored metal boxes on wheels moved past, going two different ways.

I ran down the path, scenting humans and demons mixed together. But how could that be? Demon attacked all humans. It was very rare for them to live together in peace.

Everyone looked at me as I raced past, but no one jeered. That was even rarer. Where I came from, every demon or human I crossed jeered at me for being a half-demon.

I started walking after a while, my long black hair swaying gently in the wind. Where had the forest gone? Where was the villages? Why weren't any demons attacking me, or the humans? Where the hell was I!?

I walked for a little while, turning corners and looking up at the tall buildings. I craned my neck up to see the top of the building I was walking beside, it was huge! It looked like it was going to fall over, and that creeped me out.

Suddenly, a close demon scent washed over me and I crashed into someone. I fell to the ground without even a tiny yelp and I looked up to see a group of people, demons and humans. The one I ran into sat up and I saw his long silver hair and white ears. He wore red clothing and he had no shoes. On the left side of his waist there was a sword and sheath tied to his clothing. By the smell of him, he was a half-demon, though his demon scent nearly washed his human scent away completely. And he reeked of dog.

"What was that for!?" he growled at me. I jumped to my feet and took a step back. The guy got up to, seeing me flash my claws; another act of self-defense.

"So you want a fight now, do you!?" he snarled and reached for his sword.

"Ease up, Inuyasha," one of his friends said. "I don't think she's from around here."

"She reeks of cat!" the silver-haired guy growled.

_So, he hasn't noticed that I'm a half-demon_, I thought. _Stupid dogs, once they smell cat, everything else can't be noticed. They hate cats, and I hate the smell of this guy_!

He took a step towards me, pulling out his sword. It grew larger and it looked like it was a fang. I took another step back.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" I heard a voice and two people stood in front of me. It was the Kagome girl and the demon she hung out with. The demon, and the half-dog-demon looked a lot alike.

"Sheath your sword, little brother," the demon said calmly, confirming my assumption.

"Why should I!?" the Inuyasha guy growled. "She started it!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Kagome insisted. "She did the same thing to Sesshomaru!"

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked, putting his sword away, it became smaller again and looked the same size as a normal sword again.

"We don't know," Kagome looked over her shoulder at me and back to Inuyasha. "She won't talk. But she came from the well."

Everyone looked shocked. What was so special about the well I fell into? Did it take me to a new world altogether? One where demons and humans really did live together peacefully, and even half-demons were accepted?

"That's impossible!" one of the demon girls from Inuyasha's group exclaimed. "No one has been able to pass through the well for years!"

"I know, Ayame," Kagome sighed. "But it happened last night. She was badly hurt."

"Then let's ask her and find out how she came through the well," said one of the male demons. I took a sniff and recoiled. He reeked! Wolf scent all over him! "What was that you just did!?" he growled, noticing my rude gesture.

They all looked at me and I snorted, wiping my nose with my arm to try and erase the stink. The one thing I hated more than dog-scent was wolf-scent, it was 100 times worse!

The wolf demon stepped towards me, his claws flashing. I sniffed again rudely. These guys were no danger, they weren't going to attack while Kagome was there. Why was she even defending me? She was a mere human. What could she do to stop a demon?

I turned my back on them and started walking away, not caring anymore.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled and ran after me. He grabbed my wrist and, due to my instant reflexes, I twirled back, my claws from my other hand coming up and raking across his cheek. Everyone was stunned when he let me go and blood trickled down his cheek from the four scars on his face.

"Don't, touch me, again!" my hiss was nothing but a mere whisper, but it had a deep snarl to go with it.

"I thought you didn't talk," he whispered back but growled. He was about to attack me, but when Kagome yelled, "SIT!", he landed face-first into the ground.

I didn't stop to ask questions. I turned around and ran off, jumping from one shiny metal box with wheels to the next, reaching the other side of the strange black path that they traveled on. I started running again and I took off down the path, running past all kinds of humans and demons.

Kagome sighed. "Come on, Sesshomaru."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she could get hurt!" Kagome growled and started running after me.

Sesshomaru shook his head and followed her, scooping her up in his arms so they could run quicker.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, looking down at him.

"I'm going to kill her!" Inuyasha growled slowly, lifting his face from the ground.

"Who?"

"The cat-demon!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'Oh...'. Now help me up!"

* * *

I growled when I looked up at the flight of stairs. I jumped up them until I reached the top. I looked around and saw the small shrine that had the well hidden in it. I ran over to it and opened the door, looking down at the well.

I slowly walked down the stairs leading to it and looked into the well, its dry wood-scent reached my nose almost instantly, but it almost smelled like the trees back home, just older.

How did falling in the well make me end up here? And how was I going to get back home to the forest I already missed so much?

_But then again_, I thought. _Those demons might not be able to pass through this well. If they can't get through like I managed to, then that must mean I'm safe. For now_. My right hand brushed up my left arm, going under my shirt sleeves, tracing my fingers over the scar I had there. Then I noticed that I had bandages on me, where I had all the wounds. Kagome must have put them on me last night when I fell unconscious. It seemed like it was safer to be here than back home, but I couldn't help feeling homesick. Was I ever going to be able to get back home?

"Evil demon, be gone!"

I spun around to see an elderly looking man, human, holding a Sutra in his hand.

_Uh-oh_, I thought. _Not more Sutras_!

He threw the Sutra and it hit me in the forehead, sticking there. I waited for the pain that a Sutra normally inflicted on a demon, but there was none. I blinked up at the paper with black symbols on it, I guessed that this old man wasn't really a proper priest, otherwise I probably would have been killed. I blew up at the paper and it fell from my head, gently drifting to the ground.

"Grandpa! When are you going to learn that those things don't work?" I heard Kagome's voice and saw her with the demon at the door. "And leave her alone, she's not a bad demon."

I expected the crazy old man to throw a Sutra at the demon with Kagome, but he didn't.

"Who is this demon?" the old man asked Kagome.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "She won't speak to us. But she's a friend."

The old man looked at me suspiciously. "If you say so, Kagome. Just be careful." This old guy really creeped me out.

"Come on," Kagome looked at me. "You look like you're pretty hungry."

I shook my head, but my stomach growled at the mention of food. It had been three whole days since I had anything to eat, in those three days I had been running from those demons.

Kagome smiled. "It's alright. We won't hurt you, we're your friends. Come on."

I wasn't sure, but I slowly walked up the stairs, cautiousness showing on my face. I slowly walked past the old man, trying to ignore the untrusting glare he was giving me, making me even more cautious. He sent shivers down my spine.

Kagome stood in front of me and slowly reached her hand out, gently taking my wrist in her hand. Obviously there would be no sudden reaction with the fear of danger, because she had moved so slowly that she gave me time to think, she didn't fear me.

She gently led me over to the strange-looking village house. She led me through it and I saw another set of stairs.

_Stairs, stairs and more stairs_, I thought. _People obviously like stairs in this weird world_...

Kagome sat me down in a room with a big table that had weird looking seats. "Mum!" Kagome called before sitting in front of me at the table, on the other side of it.

Another human walked into the room and looked at me, her eyes widening and perhaps even sparkling. "Oh, what lovely ears!" she walked over to me and she started touching my black cat ears that were on top of my head, instead of human ears. And what I hated so much more than wolf-scent, was people touching my ears! I started growling, lightly, but viciously. The woman took no notice, she just kept rubbing her fingers over my ears, pulling at them lightly and pushing them back. It annoyed me beyond reason!

"Uh... Mum, it might be a good idea to stop that," Kagome cautioned. "She's new here and she's not so used to close-contact!"

The woman stepped away from me and my growling stopped, I put my arms up and scratched my ears, they were itchy now! "Sorry," the woman murmured.

"If you want to do that, go find my little brother," the demon said to Kagome's mother.

"But now, she's pretty hungry," Kagome smiled. "Mum, do you think you could cook something for her?"

"Why, of course dear," the woman smiled back. "I'll cook the finest meals."

Kagome's mother cooked a lot of food, most of which I had never seen or heard of before. I would have been fine with a small fish and some rice, but the food was good nonetheless, and it was gone almost too quickly.

Only when I finished did Kagome speak again, she must have been waiting for me, not wanting to be rude while I ate. "So why not try again. My name is Kagome, and this is Sesshomaru"- she nodded to the demon, he carried the strong scent of dog, just like his brother, Inuyasha, but his guy was a full demon, nothing human about him except his appearance -"Who are you?"

I knew these people weren't bad, they had helped me a lot, despite the fact that I was still a stranger to them. Kagome was really kind-hearted, I could tell. Not all humans were like her. Back where I came from, humans hated me because of my half-heritage, and they drove me away, attacking me and throwing things at me. No one here had done that, but Kagome had helped me the most; putting bandages over my injuries, stopping Inuyasha from attacking me, and getting that crazy old man to stop throwing any more useless Sutras at me. I supposed that I had to at least tell them my name after all that Kagome, and of course Sesshomaru, had done for me. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha! It's so good to see you again! How- Inuyasha?"

I growled and shut my mouth. Inuyasha stormed into the room. "I thought I'd find you here, you feral cat-demon!" he started walking towards me and I stood up, getting ready to run.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped in his way, making him stop. "Cut it out and give her a break already!"

"That wretched cat is gonna wish she never turned her back on me, _or_ attacked me!" he growled.

I let a loud snarl ripple through the air. Another thing I hated so much; getting insulted. I already had enough of that back home, I didn't need it from this half-breed mutt! I glared at Inuyasha, silently daring him to advance. I flashed my claws to back up my sudden challenge.

"Oh, so now you _do_ want a fight!?" Inuyasha side-stepped Kagome and ran at me I got ready for a fight, but Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the back of the head, making him fall face-first into the floor.

Kagome shrugged. "Saves me some of the work at least. Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went deeper into the ground, making the wooden floor crack.

I turned and ran out of the house, even if I really was going to take on that mutt, I wouldn't want Kagome getting mad at me by destroying her home. And Inuyasha seemed too hard to fight, not when he had a sword, one that could turn into a huge fang-like thing!

"WIND SCAR!"

I heard a rumbling sound and felt it through the ground from my feet. I jumped to the side quickly, sensing something approaching me and I saw a yellow light score across the ground. It looked like three scars as they raced onward, at least they didn't hit me. I watched them hit another small shrine-like room and I heard a lot of smashing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out of the house. "You destroyed the store room! And you nearly killed her!"

"That's the plan!" Inuyasha growled, not really caring about the store house obviously. "That feral cat-demon is gonna pay!"

My head whirled back to face him. That did it! I had had enough of the insults! If he wanted a fight, that mangy mutt was going to get it!

I ran at him, my feet barely making a sound on the dirt ground, moving faster than any human would ever be able to manage, my claws ready to strike. Just as I was a nose-length away and about to attack, someone grabbed me with one arm. As I turned to retaliate the sudden threat, letting out a screech of surprise, like any cat would do if someone stepped on its tail. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm quickly so I wouldn't claw his face like I had to Inuyasha earlier.

"Mangy Furball!" Inuyasha growled. I turned my head, my nose an inch from his, and I hissed in his face. He lifted an arm.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and he went into the ground again. How did that always happen? Did Kagome have some sort of power over him? Either way, it wasn't like it bugged me.

Kagome stormed over. "Why do cats and dogs constantly try to fight each other!?" she gently grabbed my arm, leading me away from Sesshomaru and he go of me. "Come with me. Sesshomaru, you sort out your brother!"

Kagome dragged me into the house again, leading me up the stairs. She pulled me into a room, it was the same one that I woke up in when that boy was leaning over me, his eyes shining with excitement.

I sat cross-legged on the floor and Kagome sat on the weird looking bed. "Do you know how frustrating it is to try and hear what your name is when you and Inuyasha are at each other's throats!?" she growled and I shrank away from her sudden rage. I wasn't sure I liked it when she was mad, she was scary. She sighed and seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry. But please, I want to know what your name is, before Inuyasha comes up looking for you again."

I opened my mouth, taking a deep breath. "My name, is Kaysha."

Kagome smiled. "That's a really nice name. And you have a really sweet voice. Let's see if we can answer other questions... How did you get to the Modern Day through the well?"

I shrugged, I really didn't know how I passed through that strange well to this place.

"Okay. What happened to you yesterday?" she tried another question. "You were covered in blood when Sesshomaru and I found you..."

I had to answer. "Demons were after me," I said quietly, she seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes when I spoke.

"Why?"

I shrugged. She might be trustworthy, but giving out too much information just didn't feel right. "Everyone comes after me if I cross their paths. Can _I_ ask a question, though?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course you can."

"Where, exactly, am I?"

"You're in the Modern Day of Japan," Kagome smiled. "From where you're from, in the Warring States era, we are 500 years forward in time to the present day."

That sounded too weird, how could I travel 500 years forward in time? "How did I get here from the well?"

"Well, before the Shikon No Tama was restored, I used to travel 500 years back in time to your era," Kagome smiled, really happy to hear me speak. "Both wells, the same well really, were connected. Somehow you've been able to come to my time."

I nodded, only half understanding what she had said. But just thinking of home made me sigh, I really wanted to go home. I didn't care that those demons were after me because I had the thing they wanted. I wanted to see the forest again, I wanted to be able to run from one village to another in one day without anything to slow me down. I wanted to fight and slay demons and sleep under the stars on the cool night-grass. I wanted to hear the rustling of the trees as I walked among them, listening to the music they seemed to be playing in my ears. I just wanted to go home...

"You must miss your parents," Kagome sighed. "They must be worried about you..."

I shook my head. "They're both dead."

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked, her eyes showing her shock.

"My human father died in war," I murmured. "My demon mother was killed by another demon in a fierce battle. I've grown up alone for ten years..."

"I'm sorry," her eyes were so sad, full of sympathy. "Wasn't there a village that you could go to?"

I shook my head. "A _half-breed_ isn't accepted by either human, nor demon," Kagome cringed at the bitterness in my voice, it was no longer sweet. "Half-demons like me are nothing but outcasts that don't have a place in the world, everyone sees half-breeds as threats, or weaklings, or creatures with dirty blood. Nobody trusts you, you're always the first to get blamed, and it's always, _always_ your fault!!!"

"So you're a half-demon too," I heard Inuyasha's voice and I looked up to see him sitting on the window sill. I turned my head away from him, almost rudely.

"I'm surprised you never noticed!" I grumbled, my voice thick with venom and he growled.

Kagome ignored him. "I'll show you around the city, if you'd like, Kaysha. I'm sure you'll like this place, it's a wonderful place to live." She looked hopeful, trying to calm me down.

I looked at the ground, tears threatening to fall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I hugged my legs. "I just want to go home..." I tried to control my shaking voice, feeling the tears on the rims of my eyes and I tried to hide my face by resting my forehead on my knees.

Inuyasha looked at me, his aggressiveness gone. Kagome looked up at him as he left the windowsill and sat in front of me.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured.

"Let me speak to her," Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his voice calm. It shocked me a little.

Kagome hesitated, but nodded and got up, leaving the room, probably off to find where Sesshomaru went.

"So, it's Kaysha, right?" Inuyasha murmured. I nodded. "Look, chill out. You'll be home eventually. I miss the Feudal era, too."

"What would you know about the Feudal era?" I tried to growl, but it only came out as a sob. "You've never been there."

"Actually, I was born there," he smiled lightly and I looked up into his golden eyes. "But both my parents are dead as well. All I have is my friends, and my brother, Sesshomaru." He reached up a hand and gently brushed away a tear rolling down my cheek. "I know what it's like to feel lonely, to be picked on for being only half-demon. Everyone hated me too, and growing up in a village was really hard, everybody hated me, everybody treated me differently, calling me a half-breed with dirty blood. I hated humans for a very long time after my human mother died and I was forced to leave the village to live on my own. I couldn't trust anybody, and then I met Kagome..." I blinked at him, his eyes shining with understanding. "She didn't treat me like an outcast, like an outsider, or I was different, she saw me as her friend... And that's all I could ever ask for. Now that the Shikon No Tama is complete, demons chose to live among humans, me and my friends among the first." Before I could speak again, he cut in. "Leaving behind the Feudal era was hard, because I loved my home so much. I love sleeping under the stars, and doing whatever I liked day in and day out. But there was nobody there that really cared for me back there. There was nothing I had there that would give me reason to return. There was nothing to go back to..."

I thought about that. There _was_ nothing to go back to, no one who cared for me, I had no friends there. Inuyasha was right, there was no point in living where you didn't belong, or where everyone would do nothing but despise you. But even though that were true, I still missed home, it was the only place I knew where to live, and it was the place I loved so much.

I looked up at his face again, seeing the four scars I left after he surprised me. I reached my hand up and he froze in place for a moment as I brushed my fingers over the scars. "I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"I'm sorry for attacking you..."

"So you won't try and kill me anymore?"

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal," he held out a hand, too quickly. I jumped up and stepped back, my ears pricked up and I crouched down, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Sudden movement, it scares me."

"Oh... Sorry."

"No problem," I sat back in front of him and shook his hand.

"And I thought you didn't talk," he added with a smirk.

"Not much," I shrugged. "I never really had anyone to talk to back in the Feudal era."

"Well there's plenty of people to talk to here," he smiled. "Oh, and just a warning, be careful of Koga."

"Koga?"

"The wolf demon you rudely sniffed at."

"Oh... Him... Why?"

"Because you insulted him."

"I insult everybody that stinks!" I retorted.

"I must not stink then," he had an amused gleam in his eyes. "I thought cats didn't like dogs."

"And I thought dogs didn't like cats," I shot back. "What made you change your mind about me?"

He blinked. "Well... I heard what you were saying to Kagome... That's exactly how I felt when I first met her... I guess I understood your pain so well that it hit a little too close to home..."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So why don't you not like dogs?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't really hate dogs. It's very rare that I come across one in the Feudal era."

"Well, I never came across a cat demon back there either," he smiled. "At least I'm pretty sure. None like you."

Kagome and Sesshomaru suddenly walked in, the demon walking in first, his movements were fluid, but the aggressiveness in his eyes gave away his calm state. "We're going to show you the city. Come on, cat!"

"You can't say that!" Kagome scolded the dog demon. "That's how you talk to a dog! Don't you know how to treat a cat!?"

"I've never come across a cat demon," he growled. "Or a _half_ cat demon, in her case."

I was getting real fed up with him emphasizing my half-demon traits! I growled at him, but as soon as I saw him reach for his sword, I jumped to my feet and shot out the window, landing on the ground on my hands and feet, starting to run off.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled. "Not again!"

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha sighed and jumped out the window, running after me. He reached me and he jumped into the air, turning and landing in front of me, making me skid to a stop. "Take it easy!" he soothed when my eyes flared up with alarm. "He won't hurt you..."

I breathed quickly, trying to calm myself down.

"You obviously don't like a challenge," he stated.

I shook my head. "I'll take on anybody!

"Then why get scared and take off on Sesshomaru?"

"I don't like swords, that's all..."

"Why?"

I was quiet and I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Kaysha?" he pressed.

_Mutts and their stupid curiosity_! I thought. _That's supposed to be my job_... I sighed and pulled up my short sleeve, showing him a scar that ran from my shoulder to my elbow.

He blinked. "How did that happen?" he was shocked, that was for sure.

"Humans," I whispered. "After my father died in war, my village kicked me out, giving me something to remember them by."

He heard the bitterness in my voice when I spoke of my former village.

"I was a kid..." I hissed under my breath. "And they gathered every sword and spear they had..." he looked into my eyes, and saw the pain. "They chased me out, spitting insults and trying to severely injure me so that I may die out in the forest, unable to care for myself. They were hoping I would die, so that I would no longer be a problem anymore..."

"I'm sorry..." he murmured. "But then... why don't you hate all humans?"

"I still have caution, but it was only my former village that did it," I tried to smile. "There's no need to hold grudges against everybody but that village," I clenched my fists, accidentally piercing the skin and making blood run down my hands. "I'll get back at them one day, I swear..."

"So that's why you're scared of swords?"

"Yeah," I looked at his sword.

"Sorry for pulling it on you," he said, looking at his sword and back at me.

I shook my head. "All is forgiven."

"Hey, Inuyasha," we looked around and saw the kid I startled earlier.

"Hey, Sota," Inuyasha smiled. "Have you met Kaysha?"

"Yeah," he looked at me. "Sorry about earlier."

"No worries, kid," I sighed. "I guess it was my fault."

Inuyasha didn't stop to question it, he looked up when he saw a carrion crow, it reeked of demon.

"Look, a demon! Kaysha, go get it!" Sota called, I blinked at him. It started flying away. "Aren't you going after it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the world is full of demons," I muttered. "You want I should go after them all?"

"But-"

"No but's!" I said. "If you want to start doing all the fighting, be my guest!"

Sota looked up. "AH! It's coming back!" he hid behind Inuyasha. I looked up, the crow _was_ coming back, and aiming for the human boy.

"I'll teach it a lesson!" Inuyasha reached for his sword, but I intercepted.

"I'll handle it," I cast an uneasy glance at his sword. He sighed and nodded, suddenly curious.

I walked forward, looking up at the bird. I flexed my claws and they glinted in the sunlight. Then, when it was 50 meters away, I jumped into the air to meet it half-way. I threw my claws forward. "Nasty buzzard!" I snarled and raked my claws over it.

I landed on my feet as I reached the ground again and the demon's body, now in pieces, rained down and hit the ground, blood spattering everywhere. Sota jumped back in disgust.

"You wanted me to kill it," I growled at him.

"Inuyasha, now look what you've done!" I turned around and saw Kagome. "I don't want to have to clean that up!"

"It wasn't me though," Inuyasha blinked. "She did it," he childishly pointed at me.

Kagome looked at me and saw the blood on my claws. She sighed.

"I'll clean it up, I promise," I said solemnly. Sesshomaru seemed surprised by my voice. Kagome's eyes sparkled again at the sound of it.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome smiled. "I'll get Grandpa to do it." I shivered at the thought of the crazy old man and the Sutras. "Let's go see the city."

Sota went back inside and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru led me back down the many stairs to the path below it and back into the strange city where I met Inuyasha.

"What are those things?" I asked, pointing to the metal boxes on wheels.

"That's a car," Kagome smiled, amused by my ignorance and my sudden curiosity. "Humans, and now demons, use them to travel to far away places."

I snorted. "That's lazy! Back home, we walked everywhere that we wanted to go."

"Well in this era, we have lots of lazy people," Kagome sighed. "It saves a lot of time."

I snorted once more. "What's the path that they move on?"

"It's a road," Inuyasha answered. "Made only for the cars."

"They can't be that special," I muttered and the three of them led me through the rest of the city, telling me about everything I didn't know about.

"Would you like to start school tomorrow?" Kagome asked me after she explained about it.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Hey guys!" I heard someone call and we turned to see Inuyasha's group of friends.

"Hey, it's the cat-demon too," the wolf-boy, Koga, growled and looked ready to attack me.

I growled at the insult but Inuyasha stood in my way. "Hold up, Koga. Don't hurt her."

Koga was confused. "I thought you wanted to kill her..."

"I did," Inuyasha sighed. "But she was only confused about everything. She didn't mean anything. She just wanted to go home..."

Koga blinked at me and I looked at the ground, the thought of home stabbing me in the gut. "I'm sorry, Koga," my voice cracked with emotion.

His eyes softened. "You really did come from the well..."

I nodded. "I fell in and ended up here."

"How did you manage to fall in?" the wolf-girl asked.

"I..." I hesitated. "I was really tired and I leaned against the well, and then I slipped and fell in."

"That's the strange thing," one of the human girls murmured. "The Sacred Jewel closed it up for good. Wouldn't you have just hit the bottom?"

I shrugged. How was I supposed to know that? _The Sacred Jewel_.... I thought.

The wolf-girl smiled. "Well, anyway, I'm Ayame."

"This is Kaysha," Inuyasha introduced me.

The human girl was Sango, a demon slayer, and she had a little cat demon companion, Kirara. The other human, a guy, was Miroku, a monk with a Wind Tunnel in his right hand. The young demon fox was Shippo.

"I can't believe you wanted to kill her," Shippo sighed to Inuyasha.

"I would have if she didn't dodge my Wind Scar," Inuyasha looked guilty. "Sorry, Kaysha."

"No worries-"

"Master Inuyasha!" came a small voice and I saw a flea on his shoulder. "You tried to kill Lady Kaysha!?"

"Lady?!" everyone echoed. I growled.

"Myoga!" I hissed. "I haven't seen you in years. Stop calling me _Lady_ Kaysha!"

"But out of respect for your mother, it's important!" the flea jumped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kagome put her hands up. "Myoga, who was her mother?"

"Her mother was a great demon, a cat demon as you might have guessed," Myoga stood proudly. "She went by the name of Kokoro."

"Kokoro!?" I heard the disbelief in Sesshomaru's voice. "She was a friend of mine and Inuyasha's father."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at me. I shrugged.

Myoga looked up at Inuyasha. "That is why I cannot believe you tried to kill her!"

"I didn't know," Inuyasha looked even more guilty.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled. "Forget it."

"Anyway," Myoga cleared his throat. "Lady Kaysha, how have you been? How did you pass through the well that was sealed up years ago?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know, you rotten little pest!?" I snapped and Myoga flinched. "Keep calling me _Lady_ Kaysha and you're dead!"

"Calm down," Kagome murmured. "You're obviously still recovering from the blood loss last night."

"So you're still getting attacked?" Myoga sighed.

"Yep," I nodded. "I was attacked by a group of demons right before I fell through the well."

Myoga looked up at me. "Why?"

"Because I'm a half-breed, why else!?" I snapped again.

"Come on, Kaysha," Kagome said. "We should get back home. You look like you could use a good rest."

"Fine," I growled and everyone split up, going separate ways towards their homes. Kagome took me back to her house.

"You can take the bed," she offered when we got upstairs to her room.

"No, it's yours," I shook my head. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can grab a blanket for you..."

"Not necessary."

"Okay," she climbed into her bed. "Don't forget; you start school tomorrow."

"Yeah," I sat down and leaned my back against the wall, watching Kagome fall asleep. Eventually, I fell asleep too.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Yo, Kaysha. Wake up!"

I jolted awake, looking up at Kagome. "Huh?"

"Time to start school," Kagome smiled. "Come on."

I slowly stood up. "Okay," I yawned and stretched.

We went downstairs and I ate more of the wonderful food that Kagome's mother cooked. When we were done, Kagome led me out of the house and out onto the street. We walked all the way to school, it was huge.

We found Inuyasha and the others soon enough and I payed attention to everything. Kagome showed me around the school and took me to my first class, Maths, with Inuyasha.

I sat beside him. "So, what's Maths?" I asked.

"It's all about numbers," he replied. "Adding them, removing them, doubling them and splitting them up."

"Oh..." I nodded. It didn't seem very interesting. I noticed a lot of people looking at me, and a group of human girls walked over and stood in front of me. One of the girls smelt like earth and clay, which was gross.

"Leave her alone, Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed.

"I didn't say anything," the black-haired human girl murmured, she had a weird aura around her, like she was a priestess or some other magic human.

"She has such cute ears!" one of the girl's friends did exactly what Kagome's mother did messing with my ears. I let out a low growl and she jumped back.

"Don't growl at her!" the Kikyo girl hissed at me. "Stupid mutt!"

I snarled. "I am _not_ a _dog_!" I stood up and grabbed her by the shirt. "If you ever call me a dog again, I'll rip your living heart out!"

"Easy, Kaysha," Inuyasha cautioned.

"Oh, so you're a cat," Kikyo moved my hands, giving them back to me. "Keep your filthy hands off of me you mangy cat!"

I threw my hand up, ready to strike her, but she pulled out a Sutra. For a second I assumed it wouldn't work, just like the old man's Sutras. But then I felt her aura again, she was dangerous.

I jumped back and she threw the Sutra at me. Before it hit me, a sword came down on it and cut it in half. I blinked and looked at Inuyasha, holding up his massive fang-like sword. I watched the Sutra fall to the ground in two different pieces.

"What was that for, Inuyasha!?" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Don't even try to hurt her!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're protecting a feral cat?!" Kikyo growled back.

"Yeah, because she's my friend. And she's not feral!" Inuyasha added. "Now leave her alone."

Kikyo glared at me but my eyes were carefully watching Inuyasha's sword as he dislodged it from the ground and held it up over his shoulder.

"Kaysha, come sit back down," Inuyasha told me. I shook my head, looking at his sword. He knew what I meant. "Sorry," he sheathed his sword again.

I hesitated before walking back over to him, Kikyo stepped back out of my way and I sat down next to him again.

"Don't attack me again," Kikyo growled at me.

"Likewise," I hissed at her. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you!"

Kikyo turned and her friends followed her back to their seats.

"Damn you're scary when you're mad!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry," I looked at him. "But I don't like her. She stinks! And I don't like her friends!"

"Kikyo used to like me back in the Feudal Era," Inuyasha sighed.

"She reminds me of Kagome," I suddenly realized. "How?"

"Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. She looks a lot like Kikyo but she's nothing like her. Kikyo was conjured up from earth and bones by an old witch."

"So that's why she stinks," I scrunched up my nose.

"Yeah," Inuyasha chuckled. "She tried dragging me to hell with her once."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah. Kagome saved me though," he sighed. "Making me 'sit' a thousand times after it."

"How can she do that just by saying 'sit'?" I asked.

He held his necklace in his hand. "Subjugation beads," he explained. "They were made by a priestess. So every time Kagome says 'sit', I am forced to land on my face."

I laughed quietly. "Sorry, but that's funny."

He shrugged and then an adult human walked in. Inuyasha sighed. "I hate school."

"Then why come?"

"Because Kagome asked me to look after you," he smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"What if I don't like it?" I asked. "Do I have to come here again?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

Lunchtime came and I was already sick of school, by this point I really missed my home.

"Hey, Kaysha!" I looked up to see Kagome and Sango. "How are you liking school?"

"I hate it," I muttered. "Your human subjects are far too complicated."

Kagome sighed. "Well you don't have to attend school if it's too much for you."

"Okay, I'm not coming."

"Hey, Kagome, who's your new friend?" I saw three more human girls.

"Oh, Eri, Yuki, Ayumi," Kagome smiled. "This is Kaysha. She came from the Feudal Era."

"Is she a dog, like Inuyasha?" Eri asked, looking at my ears.

"She's a half-demon," Kagome shrugged. "But she's a cat, not a dog."

"Well then, don't they fight?" Ayumi murmured.

"They did at first," Kagome looked at both of us. "But Inuyasha caved."

"I did not!" Inuyasha growled.

"Did too," I nudged him.

"Did not!"

"Did-" a scent reached my nose, one that made my skin crawl.

Inuyasha saw me tense. "Kaysha? Are you alright?"

My head whipped around, searching for the source of the scent. I saw them, three of them, demons, holding up paper with a picture of me, showing it to students of the school. People nodded and pointed across to me. They saw me and they had smiles on their faces. They started walking over to us.

I spun around and bolted, ignoring Inuyasha's call.

_They're here_! I thought. _They know I'm here_!

I ran out onto the street, hoping that the reek of the road would disguise some of my scent. I ran in and out of streets, turning every corner I could.

"Kaysha!" I looked to the side and saw Inuyasha running beside me. "What's going on? Why did you take off like that?"

"I can't let them catch me!" I looked at him. "If they catch me..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I need you to keep them busy," I murmured. "If they came here, it's obvious that they came through the well. I have to go back to my home."

Inuyasha looked at me and I looked back at him. "It'll be more dangerous back there," he warned.

"They'll find me if I stay here! I have to go back," I took a deep breath. "Please, Inuyasha, don't let them catch up to me."

I heard people shouting and I looked over my shoulder to see the three demons after me.

"I'll catch up with you back through the well," Inuyasha told me and unsheathed his sword, it grew larger again with the strange power it must have had. It was definitely a demon sword.

Inuyasha stopped and spun around, ready to fight off the demons to keep them busy for a little while.

I continued running back to Kagome's house.

_I wish I didn't have what they were after_, I thought. _But because I do, I have to protect it_.

I reached the shrine where Kagome lived and I tore up the stairs, heading straight for the well.

I opened the doors and looked down at the well. _What if it doesn't work_? I thought. _What if I can't get through_?

There was only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and jumped from the doorway and down into the well. Everything went blue and I thought I was in a strange type of water, but it disappeared quickly. I looked up, I was still in the well, but I saw sunlight up above. In Kagome's time, the well was in a shrine-room, you couldn't see the sky. But as I looked up, I saw a blue sky, with a few white clouds.

For a few moments, my heart fluttered with joy and I forgot all about the demons chasing me. I was home at last!

I jumped up and reached the top of the well. My bare feet touched the cool green grass and I looked around, the forest was back and I could hear the chirping of birds in the trees.

I smiled and spun around. I was home!


	2. The Full Moon Curse

I let out a purr as I examined my home. It had only been two days, but that was way too much time to be away.

"Thought we'd never see you again, Kaysha."

My head whipped around and I flinched when I saw them. _This is not good_! I thought.

"Grab her," he smiled and they came at me. I turned and ran, running as fast as my legs would possibly move, my feet pounding the ground numerous times a second.

As I ran through the forest, I felt the rush of the wind in my face, blowing my long black hair behind me. I would have loved to enjoy my return home, but I was being pursued by demons, so I couldn't.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Guys, let's go!"

"We're coming, Inuyasha. Slow down!"

"I could only hold them off for a little while," Inuyasha growled. "They'll catch up to Kaysha in no time!"

"So, we're going back to the Feudal Era?" Sango asked.

"We have to," Inuyasha nodded.

They all looked excited and followed Inuyasha back to Kagome's house.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Stop running, Kaysha."

I turned around, looking at him as he suddenly appeared in his huge purple sphere that kept him safe from any attack.

"I see that you were able to pass through the well," he smiled. "And I sent three of my demons to go after you."

"Well they found me," I growled and took a step back, but I stopped when I remembered the cliff. I looked over my shoulder and saw the 200 foot drop if I decided to jump. There was no way I would survive it.

"And they chased you back here," he laughed. "Very clever of them. Now, give me what I want."

"I don't have it!" I growled. Even though I did.

"I know that you have it!" he growled back. "Give it to me and I will spare your life!"

"Not a chance!" I growled. "I won't let you get your hands on it!"

"Then die!" he sent out a powerful stream of miasma and I tried not to breathe it in.

I growled. I could jump off the cliff, but then I didn't know whether the results would be life or death...

I accidentally breathed in a bit of the miasma and I coughed, losing all my air. I was forced to breathe it in to draw another breath.

"Give it to me!"

"Never!" I choked.

"Naraku!"

I recognized the voice and I felt a little bit relieved.

The miasma disappeared and Naraku turned around to face the newcomers. An arrow flew through the air, a blue white surrounding it. It hit the barrier he was hiding inside, but then the arrow disappeared and Naraku brought down his barrier.

"Ah, I thought I would never see you again," he smiled.

"We thought you were dead!" I looked around Naraku to see Inuyasha and the others; Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I was," Naraku chuckled. "But I came back."

"How?" Kagome demanded, taking me by surprise. "Once we completed the Sacred Jewel, you were destroyed and so was the jewel."

"Ah, but you're wrong," Naraku shook his head. "The Sacred Jewel isn't gone."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Once the Jewel came back to this land, I was revived somehow," he explained. "And I have finally found the whereabouts of the Sacred Jewel." I growled.

"Where is it?" Sango asked.

Naraku turned to the side so the others could see me. "She has it."

All eyes turned on me and I clenched my fists. "And you're not getting it!"

"But how do you have it?" Shippo asked, jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder. "It was destroyed a few years ago."

"Last year a young priestess approached me," I raised my chin. "She had the Sacred Jewel in her possession and she was badly injured. She didn't want the Jewel to get into the hands of evil so she asked me to look after it."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why would she choose a half-breed to hold onto the Jewel?"

I snorted at his comment. "She was afraid that if she left it in the hands of a human, evil would get to it..."

**Flashback**

I sighed as I walked around the forest, the sun was beginning to set and I would need to find somewhere to sleep.

Suddenly, the scent of blood washed over me and it confused me when I discovered the mix of human scent. I ran in the direction of the scent and I stopped at the edge of a clearing as I saw a girl, she was at least 15 years of age and she was using a tree to support herself with one hand. In her other hand she held something that I could not see. But she had a deep gash on her right shoulder and it was bleeding heavily. She had many injuries and it surprised me that a human could manage to still be standing.

She seemed to notice my presence and she looked up at me. "You..." she breathed. "Who are you?"

I knew she wasn't a threat. There was no way a girl in that state could come to any kind of harm. I stepped forward and walked over to her slowly until I stood a few feet from her. "My name is Kaysha," I murmured quietly.

"You... You're a half-demon," she breathed.

I growled lowly. "Yeah. I am."

"I need to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

She held out her hand and opened it, revealing a small pink sphere, it sparkled and I blinked.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Shikon No Tama," she said. "The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"So?"

"It is said to hold a lot of power, said to give a demon 100 times more power than it already possessed, but it was blown out of existence a few years ago and it has returned. But I cannot hold onto it anymore."

"I can see that," I snorted and crossed my arms. "Why not just give it to another human?"

"Because this jewel is too precious," she gasped for breath. "It cannot fall into the hands of evil otherwise our world will be destroyed. It needs to be held by someone trusted so that no one can use it for evil..."

"And what's your point?" I asked.

"Please, I beg of you," she was now struggling to breathe, talking was using up all her energy. "Take the jewel and protect it."

"And what makes you think that I won't use it for evil?"

"You don't look like the sort of person that would do such a thing," she wheezed.

"I'm a _half-breed_!" I sniffed.

"There is nothing wrong with half-demons," she murmured. "They're still people. There is nothing wrong with you."

I thought for a moment. Was she delusional or was she serious? She didn't think that half-demons were different?

"I can tell that you have been through a lot, and I know this is a lot more to put on your shoulders. But I beg you. _Please_ take the jewel with you. Please."

I looked at her, she was going to die soon, and it was her dying wish that I would take the jewel and guard it. And she was so kind, not sneering at the sight of me or making a rude remark. She didn't shun me like most humans and demons.

I didn't know why I did it, but I nodded. "I'll take it."

"Thank you," she smiled. She put her hand up and pressed the jewel against my shoulder. I blinked at her for a second and then there was a bright pink light. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, almost like a sword had struck right through it.

I cried out in pain, but then it ebbed. I looked at her, the jewel was gone. Had she put it inside of me?

She started to fall and I caught her, blood-scent all over the place. "Thank you so very much, Kaysha. Please look after the jewel."

"I promise to protect it with my life."

What she had done must have used up the rest of her strength, for she closed her eyes and she was gone.

I sighed, the least I could do was bury her. I dug a small hole in the clearing, lay her body in it and put the dirt over her, getting a few flowers to put on her grave.

Then I stood up and walked away, now I had a job to do; make sure nobody got the Sacred Jewel from me, in honor of the priestess that gave it to me to protect.

**End of Flashback**

"So, that's why you have it..." Ayame blinked.

"And nobody is getting it from me!" I growled.

"So you would rather give up your life to protect it?" Naraku challenged.

"Yes," I nodded. "So if you want to kill me, go ahead and _try_!"

I ran at him, anger burning in my body. I flashed my claws and as Naraku put his hand up and grabbed his sword in its sheath, I growled and jumped before he could strike me with it.

Inuyasha and the others watched in surprise as I came down on Naraku, ready to try and strike him down.

To my fear, Naraku held his sword over his head. Instead of going head-first down towards him, I turned my body and my feet touched the sword. I jumped back up and did a back-flip, landing on my feet a little further away, growling.

And then I felt the pain in my foot.

"OW!" I yelped and fell to the ground. I grabbed my foot and held it up, only to see a scar on the bottom of my foot. "Just great!" I looked up at Naraku.

"You can't beat me with your fear of swords," Naraku smiled.

I growled and noticed everybody, besides Inuyasha, looking at me with surprise.

"You're scared of swords?" Koga echoed.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"That explains why she always took off when Sesshomaru reached for his swords," Kagome murmured.

I snorted and glared up at Naraku. But suddenly, the barrier was up around him again and a purple beam shot towards me, too big to try and avoid.

Inuyasha made a move towards me but Sesshomaru was quicker. He pulled out the sword that had no sheath and he ran towards me, scaring me for a second. He stood in front of me and held his sword up, blocking the attack with a swing of his sword. Naraku's attack disappeared and Sesshomaru held up his sword. "Dragon Strike," he nearly whispered. A blue light shone from Sesshomaru's sword and it took the shape of a dragon. It went flying towards Naraku. But it didn't get to Naraku, his barrier was still up and strong.

"We have to get past that barrier!" Sango growled. "Kirara!"

Kirara, the tiny little cat demon with two tails ran ahead and fire flew up around her. Suddenly, the fire disappeared and she was a much bigger demon, her two front teeth long like a saber tooth demon.

Sango ran to catch up to her and she jumped on Kirara's back with a giant boomerang on her back.

Kirara flew into the air with some sort of demon power. "Inuyasha, use the Tetsusaiga to break the barrier!" Sango called.

Inuyasha nodded and unsheathed his sword, making it grow larger. He held it above his head and energy flew around it. I blinked rapidly as his white sword suddenly turned red.

"His sword... changes color?" I murmured.

"Only red," Sesshomaru explained. "He gained it after defeating a horde of bat demons a while back."

I watched as Inuyasha slammed his sword into the ground. Golden scars tore up the ground and flew at Naraku's barrier. It hit and the barrier looked like it was going to come down, but it didn't.

Inuyasha ran at Naraku's barrier recklessly and with his sword, still shining red, he jumped into the air and swung it down at Naraku.

It hit the barrier and I felt the swirl of energy at the barrier shattered.

"Inuyasha, move!" Sango called.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and Sango held her giant boomerang above her head. She swung it down. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and it flew down at Naraku. It hit him and he fell back. Sango's weapon returned to her and she got out of the way.

"The reason I still have my Wind Tunnel must be because we haven't officially killed you yet," Miroku growled. "But I will end you at last!" he pulled the blue beads away from his right hand he held his hand out, palm to Naraku.

"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled and there was a fierce wind as things started to be pulled into the black hole on Miroku's hand. Naraku tried his best to resist it.

"Ah!" I yelped when I could feel the wind pulling at me, starting to lift me up.

Sesshomaru spun around and grabbed me, crouching down and digging his sword into the ground. With one hand on his sword and one arm around me, we were both able to avoid getting sucked into Miroku's hand.

Naraku held out something, a small circular orange thing and bugs came out of them.

"Miroku, they're the poison insects!" Kagome yelled. "Close the Wind Tunnel or you'll get the poison in you!"

Miroku growled but closed his hand, putting the blue beads back over it to close up his Wind Tunnel.

Naraku laughed. "You still haven't forgotten about the Saimyosho then."

"Curse you, Naraku," Miroku growled.

Naraku looked at me. "I will get the Sacred Jewel."

"No you won't," I growled.

Naraku smiled and his barrier came back up, then he disappeared.

"He's gone," Shippo blinked.

"Good," Koga growled. "Now the mangy bastard can stay away!"

Kirara brought Sango back to the ground and everyone came over to me. Sesshomaru let me go and he got up, pulling his sword out of the ground. I blinked at it as he put it back to his side.

"Kaysha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I nodded.

"Let me have a look at your foot," she crouched down and grabbed my foot, pulling it up, making me fall back and hit my head.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"Sorry," Kagome let go of my foot. "But we need to go back to my time to fix your foot."

"But, I wanna stay here," I mumbled, looking at the trees. I just get back home and I have to leave again.

"Come on," Inuyasha sighed.

"It would help if I could _walk_!" I muttered.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha scratched his head. "I'll carry you then." He crouched down next to Kagome and picked me up in his arms.

"Let's go," Ayame said and Inuyasha carried me as they headed back to the other time.

When we passed back through the well, Inuyasha jumped up and the others met us at the top.

I was brought inside and Kagome's mother fixed up my foot. "Thank you," I said to her.

"It's nothing," Kagome's mother replied. "I'm happy to help you, you poor thing."

I looked up and my heart pounded when I saw the old man. He looked at me suspiciously and I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my foot, and I hid behind Inuyasha.

"Why are you hiding?" Inuyasha asked.

"That old man is creepy!" I said. "He attacked me with useless Sutras!"

"And I'll do it again if I have to, demon!" he growled.

"Uh..." Inuyasha looked at the old man. "Everybody knows they don't work. You couldn't even seal up the well with those useless pieces of paper."

"I used all the powers of my ancestors to seal up that well!"

"Well they obviously didn't work because I managed to get through," Inuyasha muttered.

"Grandpa," Kagome sighed. "Don't scare Kaysha. She's not a bad demon, she's good." Kagome looked at me and smiled. "And she has the Sacred Jewel."

"But I thought it was cast out of the world," Kagome's mother blinked.

"It was," Sesshomaru explained. "But it came back."

"The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls has returned!?" I felt a small sting on my nose and I went cross-eyed as I looked at Myoga sucking blood from my nose. I growled and squashed him. "You'd think I haven't lost enough blood already! What do you want, Myoga? You obviously ran away at the first sign of trouble."

Myoga jumped up on my shoulder. "Now why would I do such a thing?" he asked and as we all glared at him, he sighed. "Well tell me about the Sacred Jewel! How did you come to possess it, Lady Kaysha?"

I growled and was about to swipe my claws at him but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist. My incredibly fast reactions caused me to turn and swipe my claws at him, luckily he grabbed my other wrist and stopped me.

"Lady Kaysha, you must not attack your comrades!" Myoga insisted.

"Well it doesn't help when people, or demons," I glared at Sesshomaru, "grab me instantly. And you're no comrade so why don't I just attack you instead?"

"I am indeed your comrade!" he jumped up and down. "I accompanied your mother when she was alive!"

"Yeah, my mother," I snorted and Sesshomaru let me go. "Fine, I'll explain about the Jewel."

Koga and Ayame left. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Inuyasha and I went upstairs to Kagome's room. I sat down on the floor next to Inuyasha. Myoga went up and sat on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"So, Lady Kaysha, tell me about how you came to possess the Sacred Jewel," Myoga said.

"Keep calling me a damn lady and I won't tell you anything!" I snarled. "My claws will!"

"Kaysha, calm down," Kagome soothed.

"Fine," I growled. "A year ago, an injured priestess approached me, she had the Sacred Jewel. She explained the Jewel's power and it was her dying wish that I took care of it. I accepted it and she used her priestess powers to put it inside of me. She died shortly after."

"But... why you?" Myoga asked.

"Because I was the only one around!" I growled. "Or are you trying to say 'Why would she give the Sacred Jewel to a _half-breed?_'!?" I jumped to my feet.

"That's not what I am trying to say!" Myoga replied.

"Well it sure sounded like it," I walked to Kagome's window.

"You're not gonna take off again, are you, half-demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you care!?" I growled over my shoulder. I was getting real sick of calling me a half-demon! He's never _once_ used my name!

Eventually I sat back down on the ground, not bothering to take off.

Kagome looked at the darkening sky. "It's going to be a full moon tonight..."

"What!?" I snarled, jumping to my feet, my claws flashing. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and even Inuyasha jumped up to defend Kagome if I attacked her. Shippo and Kirara jumped back.

I blinked, realizing what I had just done. I backed away. _No_, I thought. "I have to get out of here," I murmured and headed for the window.

"Kaysha, wait!" Inuyasha grabbed me and I spun around, snarling at him.

"Back off!" I growled and pushed him back, my claws catching his shoulder.

"Kaysha..." Kagome murmured. "What is wrong with you?"

My heart pounded against my chest and I started breathing quickly. I held my head with my hands, shaking my head. "No, no, no!" I growled. "I have to go!"

"Where?" Sango asked.

"Back to my time where I won't hurt anybody!" I jumped out the window and headed for the well. They watched me from Kagome's window as I ran into the shrine-like room and jumped down into the well, disappearing back into the Feudal Era.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"What was that about?" Kagome muttered.

"I told you we couldn't trust her," Sesshomaru growled.

"That's not it at all," Myoga said, reappearing on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Kaysha is not a bad demon."

"Then why snap at Kagome and Inuyasha like that?" Shippo asked.

"Could it be that she loses her demon powers tonight?" Sango suggested.

"No, that is not it either," Myoga shook his head and sat down, crossing his four arms. "Like all half-demons, Kaysha has a time of each cycle of the moon when she loses her demon powers, just for the night," he explained. "But that is not tonight. That is on the same night as Inuyasha, when there is no moon in the sky."

"Then why did she go off at us like that?" Inuyasha growled, holding his wounded shoulder.

"Because at every full moon, Kaysha loses her human self," Myoga murmured.

"Kaysha, loses her human self?" Kagome echoed. "What do you mean, Myoga?"

"I mean, that on every full moon, Kaysha turns into a full-fledged demon," Myoga said gravely.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"It was a curse put upon her when she was cast out of her village after her human father died in war," the flea demon explained. "Now Kaysha knows that whenever there is a full moon, she has to run away from any village close by, or any other kind of occupation."

"But, why?" Shippo asked. "If she becomes a full-fledged demon just for the night... What has that got to do with her sudden temper?"

"Do you all remember what happened to Inuyasha after Naraku's demon, Goshinki, broke his Tetsusaiga in half?" Myoga asked. "How his demon blood consumed him and he became a killing machine?"

"We all remember that like it was yesterday," Sango nodded, so did the others.

Myoga looked at them all with a serious expression. "Kaysha becomes exactly like that at every full moon. She turns into a killer that cannot be stopped. Not even an extremely powerful demon like Lord Sesshomaru could stop her."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to stop her?" Kagome blinked. "That's..."

"It sounds impossible, but it's true," the flea explained. "That is why Kaysha snapped at you, Kagome, when you mentioned tonight being a full moon. She must have forgotten and, in her rush to get away from anything she could harm, she attacked Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt the pain in his shoulder. "So, Kaysha's back in the Feudal Era, transforming into a full-fledged-bonified demon and we're sitting here allowing that?"

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga sighed. "It only lasts for the one night. And as I said before, nothing can stop Kaysha when she transforms."

"We can try," Inuyasha growled.

"If you want to die so easily, little brother," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Then go ahead."

Inuyasha knew that him and his half-brother had given up fighting a long time ago, but that didn't mean they still didn't argue. "We have to try and do something." He looked at Kagome. "You could use your priestess powers or something..."

"How can you put Kagome into danger like that, Inuyasha!?" Sango growled. "Just let Kaysha go through the night like normal and we'll go check on her in the morning."

"But what if Naraku goes after her?" Inuyasha challenged.

"You really are an idiot," Sesshomaru muttered. "Myoga just explained that not even an extremely powerful demon like me could even hope to stop her. Naraku would be killed if he tried to attack her."

"Naraku would know better than to go after her on a night like this," Miroku sighed. "Considering he's been after her for a long time now. He'd probably rather take his chances on the new moon when Kaysha loses her demon powers and becomes all human."

Inuyasha sighed. He wanted to go after Kaysha to make sure she was alright.

"Master Inuyasha, just stay here," Myoga sighed. "You will see her again in the morning."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine." He sat back down.

"And for now, let me take care of your shoulder," Kagome went and got bandages. She came back and Inuyasha took off his red kimono so Kagome could see his injured shoulder.

"That's a nasty wound," Miroku commented. "Kaysha must have felt the changes begin when her temper flared up.

"I just hope she's alright," Shippo sighed.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I hated full moons! I could already feel the changes in my body begin.

My blood pumped faster and I could feel it boiling up as my demon side started to take over me. My eyes changed from golden to red, even the whites in my eyes were red. My claws grew a little longer and I stopped running, feeling the strength returning.

_Ah hah_! Said the demon voice in my head. _It's time to kill_!

_NO_! I tried to tell it. _No, I don't want to kill_!

But I was powerless to stop it. The demon part of me wanted me to move, so I moved. I was like a puppet that my demon side was now controlling.

_Back through the well_, it said with an evil laugh. _Back through the well is where we can attack_!

_NO_! I screamed. _NOT THROUGH THE WELL! DON'T GO THERE_!

But I was already running back the way I came. I was already running back to where the demon wanted me to go. And the demon wanted me to kill whoever I found on the other side of that well.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Myoga, tell us why the priest put that curse on Kaysha in the first place," Sango asked.

"Well, the villagers that cast Kaysha out were hoping that she would die as they attacked her with spears and swords and all kinds of weapons they found," Myoga sat on Shippo's head with his arms crossed. "But in case Kaysha survived her injuries, the priest put the curse on her, so that every full moon, the people that Kaysha tried to befriend would discover the side of her that everybody feared. So Kaysha was _forced_ to live alone because she never wanted to hurt anybody precious in her life."

"That's so sad..." Kagome murmured.

"Isn't there a way to lift the curse from her?" Miroku asked.

"If there was, then Kaysha would have found it," Myoga shook his head. "There is no way to lift the curse. She is bound to be a killer every full moon, for the rest of her life."

"And that's, like... For a long time," Shippo mumbled.

"There must be something," Sango murmured. "We could try and find an old priest in this time and see if he can lift the curse."

"But either way, we have to steer clear of Kaysha at every full moon if there's no hope," Miroku sighed.

_**BANG**_!

Myoga jumped. "You might want to try steering clear now!"

"What!?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled at the flea demon.

"She's here," Kagome whispered, looking out her window. Inuyasha and the others rushed to see what Kagome saw, and the shrine-room that hid the well was now in pieces, there crouched a creature that even sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

_Kill them_, the demon voice said. _Kill them all_!

_But I don't want to_, I thought as I was forced to stand up and start walking towards the house that belonged to Kagome.

_But you will_, the voice laughed and then took over completely. Suddenly, I forgot who this house belonged to. And as I saw people I knew I should recognize come running out of the house, I knew that I should have known them, but I had no clue who they were.

"Kaysha," said the one with long silver hair, dog ears on top of his head, red pants and bandages over his shoulder, nothing covering his chest and stomach. "Kaysha, you have to calm down."

I lifted a claw, giving this demon a warning to stay back or be killed. But I would kill him anyway.

"Run for your lives!" said a tiny flea demon on his shoulder and it took off faster than I could run.

"Myoga!" one girl called after him, but the name didn't ring any bells.

I took a step towards them and they all tensed up, looking ready for a fight.

_Good_, I thought. _I always love a good challenge_.

The one in the red pants pulled out a sword and it grew to look like a huge fang.

"Alright," I snarled quietly and they looked stunned to hear my blood-thirsty voice. "I'll take down you first," I took one step forward and I was tearing across the ground, ready to attack him.

He put his sword up and I jumped into the air, coming down at him. He swung his sword at me and caught me in the shoulder, making me fall back. I got right back up and ran at him again.

"So much for a fear of swords!" Inuyasha growled and slammed his sword down. "Wind Scar!"

Three golden lights came tearing across the ground towards me. I kept running towards them and everyone looked scared as I ran straight up to them. They struck me and ran over me, causing injuries all over me, but I hardly felt them as I continued to run across the the demon that attacked me.

"Myoga was right, nothing _can_ stop her!" one of them said. "Inuyasha's Wind Scar could have killed her!"

"It's gonna be a long night," the one known as Inuyasha growled and got ready to attack me. I smiled and continued to advance.


	3. Stopping The Unstoppable

"Inuyasha, let me take care of her," said the other demon with silver hair, he was taller than Inuyasha, but he didn't have the same dog ears. I didn't care who I fought, I just wanted to see blood.

The other dog demon pulled out a sword, one smaller than Inuyasha's had been, but I could feel the demon power coming off of it in waves. This demon was more dangerous than Inuyasha. Good.

I jumped up and he swung his sword at me. I touched it with my claws and there was a huge shock that went through my body, like electricity. But that didn't stop me, it only threw me back and caused another injury.

"You can't hope to fight her and get away with your lives!" it was the flea's voice.

"Myoga, so you came back," Inuyasha murmured.

"So, that must mean we have a chance," one of the girls smiled.

"You must not fight her," the flea sighed. "You must restrain her, maybe that will stop her."

"Restrain her?" said the little fox demon. "How do we do that?"

"I'll keep her busy and you guys work it out," the other dog demon murmured and held up his sword. "Dragon Strike."

"Sesshomaru, are you trying to kill her!?" the girl wearing the green skirt exclaimed.

"I won't kill her," the demon, Sesshomaru, replied.

I growled, these creatures wouldn't be easy to take down. But I continued to try and fight the Sesshomaru demon while the others stood back, whispering to one another.

I jumped back, landing in a crouch, growling. I was bleeding badly, but my strength didn't falter. I ran at Sesshomaru again and he held up his sword.

"Dragon Strike."

_Using that attack again_? I thought with a grin. As the blue light formed the shape of a dragon and came at me, I dodged to the left and continued running towards the demon. I got within striking range and I threw my claws towards him, catching his armor.

He fell back, hitting the ground hard, and his armor fell of in pieces.

"Sesshomaru!" the girl in the green skirt exclaimed and ran over to him, crouching down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"She's strong," Sesshomaru growled. "Almost too strong."

"I told you!" the flea reappeared and I stood there, watching Sesshomaru, waiting for him to make the next move. Unfortunately the only blood I saw was my own, not what I was hoping for. "You have to restrain her, not fight her! You won't stand a chance, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

I sensed movement behind me and I spun around, seeing a giant boomerang flying towards me. I jumped up and my feet touched it. I stood on it for half a second before I jumped into the air, aiming for the saber tooth cat demon and the human sitting on its back.

"Sango!" called the male human and pulled blue beads from his right hand. He held his hand out, palm open and a black hole appeared.

A fierce wind started pulling me back down towards the human.

"Miroku, stop the Wind Tunnel!" the girl beside Sesshomaru called.

The one with the hole in his hand put the blue beads back over his hand and the wind stopped. I fell to the ground and smoke rose up.

I growled and got back onto my feet, my red eyes shining with fury.

"Myoga, now would be a good time to tell us what to do!" Inuyasha growled at the flea.

"I could use one of my arrows to purify her demon spirit!" the girl beside Sesshomaru looked at me. "Would that work?"

"I don't think so," Myoga shrugged. "You can try it."

"Go ahead, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as the cat demon and the human touched the ground again.

The girl, Kagome, drew her bow and put an arrow to it, pulling the string back.

_Like that's gonna stop me_, I thought and stood there, blinking, snarling.

She let go of the string and the arrow came racing towards me, a blue light shining around it. I put my hand up and just as I tilted my head to avoid the arrow, I grabbed the middle of it before it could fly past. Kagome and the others gasped and I clenched my hand and the arrow snapping in half.

I laughed. "You think that pathetic little twig could hurt me?" I growled, my voice sounding choked, blood-thirsty, scary to them.

"Lady Kaysha, you have to calm down," the flea said.

I growled and ran towards the flea, sitting on top of Kagome's shoulder, my claws ready to strike down the both of them.

Inuyasha ran up to me and stopped in front of me, I skidded to a stop in front of him, confused.

"Kaysha, stop," he growled.

I snarled at him in return and threw my claws forward, catching his shoulder. Blood flew into the air from the injury I caused him and he fell back. I was about to attack him again but I was struck and thrown away from him. I sat up and saw the giant boomerang going back to the other human girl. This was getting really annoying.

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled and pulled his sword out again. He held it up over his head and it was suddenly covered in diamond-like things. He swung it. "Adamant Barrage!"

Huge diamonds came racing towards me from his sword and I growled when I discovered there was no way around it.

"Kaysha!" Kagome yelled.

"She'll be killed for sure!" Miroku exclaimed.

I got ready for the diamonds to hit me, but there was a pink light and it formed a barrier around me. The diamonds hit the barrier but they were disintegrated and turned into dust.

"What!?" Inuyasha growled. "How did that happen!?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kagome yelled at him. "You could have killed her!"

Why did she care? I snorted. I was trying to kill them and she was concerned for me. I didn't understand, and I didn't care.

The barrier came down and I ran at Inuyasha.

"You have to stop her!" the flea yelled.

"Rope," the fox demon suggested.

Inuyasha blinked at him. "You think that rope would stop her? Not even Sesshomaru could stop her!" Inuyasha thought for a second. "Miroku, you idiot!"

"What?" Miroku asked as I attacked Inuyasha, but this time the dog demon was merely defending himself.

"Use your stinking Sutras!" Inuyasha growled at him.

Miroku looked dumbfounded for a moment. "That could work..."

"Then why didn't you think of it sooner!?" the flea demon jumped up and down. "That could force her demon powers to relax and she won't hurt anybody! Hurry, hurry!"

Miroku pulled out pieces of paper with black writing on it. "I hope this works."

"It's our only option," Kagome murmured. "Otherwise we'll all have to fight her in one go. Who knows if any of us will be killed."

My claws struck across Inuyasha's stomach, causing a deep gash. He fell back and I advanced.

But before I could hit him, Miroku threw the pieces of paper at me and they stuck to me like glue. He held up his staff and threw it at me. It hit me in the stomach and I fell back, hitting the ground.

I growled and got back up, everyone looked nervous. I was about to step forward, but I was suddenly electrocuted and I could feel it through my body, it _hurt_!

"I think it's working," Kagome smiled.

The pain was almost unbearable, I tried to resist it, but it became too much. I fell back down again and hit my head on the ground, everything going black.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Inuyasha and the others ran over to Kaysha, she was unconscious, and her wounds looked deep.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sango murmured.

"I think so," Miroku nodded. "If she doesn't wake up before the sunrises, then _we'll_ be alright."

"She'll be feeling her wounds when she wakes up, that's for sure," Inuyasha muttered and held his stomach. "Next time she turns demon, let's run."

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga exclaimed. "You never run from a fight."

"Yeah but I'd rather not get killed in a no-hope battle against her again!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hahaha, well done. You managed to stop her from killing you all." Everyone turned at the sound of a female voice. There stood a woman with black hair, red eyes and a fan in her hand.

"So it wasn't just Naraku that came back then," Sesshomaru growled. "You did too, Kagura."

Kagura looked at Kaysha, the unconscious half-demon. "You do know that once she finds out what she's done, you won't see her again," Kagura snorted.

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

"Because she'll be too afraid to hurt you again," Kagura explained. "She's a pathetic half-breed. No matter how hard she tries to live up to her mother's reputation, she will never be like Kokoro."

_Never_?

"What if she doesn't want to be like Kokoro!?" Inuyasha growled. "She doesn't have to live up to her mother's reputation. I bet that Kaysha will prove to be even stronger than Kokoro!"

"That's impossible," Sesshomaru murmured and everyone looked at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura smiled. "You know more than anybody how powerful Kokoro was, having fought her once before."

"Kokoro was a powerful demon," Sesshomaru growled. "Surpassing even father's strength."

"No way," Shippo blinked. "Kaysha's mother was more powerful than your father?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That would also explain why her demon side is more powerful than what Inuyasha used to be like."

"No," Kagura shook her head. "Kokoro's strength has nothing to do with Kaysha. Without the Sacred Jewel, Kaysha would be weak. Weaker than she is now. She cannot be compared to her mother because she will never be as strong as her."

Inuyasha looked up as he saw the sun beginning to rise. He looked at Kaysha, wondering when she would wake up.

"Eventually her heart will turn bad," Kagura laughed. "The Sacred Jewel will turn black and it will destroy her."

"That won't happen!" Inuyasha growled, looking back at Kagura.

"Kaysha is sick and tired of being chased by demons and running to save her life. She can't even fight against someone with a sword," Kagura looked smug. "Anger will consume her, and hatred will take over, turning her soul, and the jewel, black. She will turn fully demon with the power of the Sacred Jewel and it will destroy her. You cannot stop it."

"You know nothing about her!" Inuyasha snarled and everyone looked at him. "You don't know what it's like to be a half-demon. You know nothing! So why don't you just back off and stop talking like you know her!"

"Oh, but I do," Kagura smirked. "She's nothing but a pathetic half-breed that won't be able to hold onto the Jewel forever, it will take over her, just like her demon soul."

"Kagura..."

Inuyasha and the others spun around and looked at Kaysha. Her claws shrank a little and she opened her eyes slowly, the redness disappearing, only to show her golden eyes.

* * *

I looked up and saw Kagura with Inuyasha and the others. I growled, how could she stand there and talk about me that way when she didn't even understand the first thing about being a half-demon?

I slowly got to my feet.

"So it seems the cat has finally awoken," Kagura chuckled.

The Sutras fell off of me and I snarled, glaring at Kagura.

"Still mad?" she asked. "Or are you prepared to hand over the Jewel?"

I flashed my claws. "I'll kill you!" I ran towards her but pain consumed my body. I stopped and fell into a crouch, holding my stomach. "Ah..."

"Kaysha!" Kagome exclaimed and ran over to me, crouching down beside me. "Take it easy, you're really hurt."

"Weakling," Kagura laughed. "Your mother would never behave in such a way."

"I don't care what my mother would do!" I spat. "I'm not my mother!"

"But you share her blood," Kagura shrugged. "So you must be. But then again," she smirked. "You also have human blood in you. That's what makes you weak. You need to be a full demon to hold so much power."

"Tell that to Naraku," Inuyasha growled. "He's a half-demon too."

I blinked. He was?

"I will report this to Naraku," Kagura smiled. "Good bye for now." She went over to the well, but the shrine-room wasn't there, it was in pieces. She jumped down into the well and she was gone.

"Did I... do that to the shrine?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sango nodded. "You came back through the well last night and smashed it to pieces."

My eyes were wide. "I didn't hurt anybody, did-" I saw the injuries all over Inuyasha. "Oh no..."

"It's okay," Inuyasha sighed. "I'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself."

"Why?" I asked, but then I felt my injuries again. "But, how did I-"

"Blame me," Inuyasha half put his hand up. "I used my Wind Scar on you, not that that stopped you of course."

I saw Sesshomaru's broken armor. "Did I do that too?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"So you're back, Lady Kaysha," I saw Myoga jump onto my nose.

"Get lost!" I growled and slapped him off. I sighed. "Kagome, I'll fix the shrine-thing around the well."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome insisted. "It wasn't your fault. We know what happened."

I glared at Myoga. "You like spilling secrets about me don't you!?" I snapped.

"They needed to know why you got mad at them," Myoga murmured.

"So you had to tell them everything!?!?!?!" I snarled and swiped my claws at him. "I should kill you now!"

Kagome grabbed my wrist before I could harm him but my reactions kicked in and I swiped at her instead. Luckily Inuyasha was quick enough to grab Kagome and move. I sighed and fell back, hitting my head on the ground. "Ow..."

"Is your demon side still in control of you?" Sango asked me.

"No," I sighed. "I'm just... Not in a very good mood."

Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet. "Well, at least you're alright now," she smiled. "You're not a demon anymore."

I looked at her. _What the hell is wrong with her_? I thought. _ I was just about to attack her and she acts like it never happened_...

She looked up at the sky and shrieked. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"It's only school," Miroku said to her.

"Well you guys might not care about your education but I do!" Kagome was still in her school uniform. She ran inside and not too long after she came back out with her bag. "See ya later, guys! Sango, can you take care of Kaysha's wounds? Thanks!" Kagome ran off into the city towards school.

"You heard her," Sango stepped in front of me and I looked up at her. "Let's go."

"I'll be fine without help," I sat up and turned my head away.

Sango and the others blinked at me. "But you need to have your wounds treated," Sango insisted.

"I don't wanna bother you again," I stood up, ignoring the pain I felt all over my body. "You already fought for your lives."

"Sango's right," Shippo said, jumping up to Miroku's shoulder. "You need to get treated so you can heal faster..."

"I'm gonna get this shrine fixed up and then I'll be on my way," I started walking towards the well. "I won't bother you again."

They all looked at me as I walked over to the well. How many times was I going to attack my friends? I asked myself. How many times would I put someone else's life in danger by hanging around them? I should have known the full moon night was coming, but I forgot and nearly killed the ones who tried to help me.

I stopped as a flash of red caught my eye. I looked up at Inuyasha. "Huh?" I blinked.

"Come on," he said. "Stop beating yourself up over what happened. It's no big deal."

I let my head hang. "That's easy for you to say. You're not a killer..."

"Let Sango treat your wounds," Inuyasha said softly. "Then I wanna talk to you."

I sighed. Inuyasha was hard to get past, and he wasn't even mad at me for hurting him so badly. "Okay," I mumbled.

"Good," he nodded and I followed him back to the others. Sango took me up to Kagome's room and treated all my injuries. She explained to me everything that happened, all the damage that I did. But she wasn't mad at me either, even though I was going to attack her as well. What was it with these people? Why did they not fear me when I could have killed them? Why still be friendly and treat me with such kindness, when I nearly took their lives? I didn't understand.

I avoided Inuyasha after Sango treated my injuries, I didn't want to talk to him just yet. I had to get the shrine fixed. I grabbed a hammer from the store house that was still broken, Inuyasha was unlikely to fix it. But that was my fault too; if Inuyasha hadn't of been so worked up over my challenge, he wouldn't have used his Wind Scar to attack me.

I got more wood and I fixed the shrine around the well, making sure it would stay up for a long time.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," I turned around and saw Inuyasha. "You really do stick to your word after all."

"I broke it," I shrugged. "It's only natural that I fix it. How are your injuries?"

"They're fine," he told me. "Yours?"

"They're alright," I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said.

I looked back up at him. "I should be sorry for hurting _you_!"

"Myoga told us about the curse that a priest put on you," he murmured. "He told us that it was done in hopes that your true half-blood nature would be proven. The villagers despised you that much that they put the curse on you so that you would never befriend anybody. Any time that you tried, you hurt them on the full moon night when your demon powers take over you, and so each time you hurt a friend, you ran away so that would never hurt them again."

"Some of them I never could hurt again," I looked at the ground. "Because I killed them."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground too.

"I'm a killer," I muttered. "Everyone that I come close to, I hurt them. Do you know how many humans that I've killed? Having human blood in me, I should be protecting humans, not killing them. But yet, it can't be helped. I lose all sense off who I am like I did last night. Even though I would have heard your name spoken, I wouldn't have known who you were, because my demon blood took over me. I have tried to find a cure for this curse, but I found nothing. I am bound to this curse for the rest of my life, I am bound to kill people, people that are so innocent, I fail to recognize who they are, until the morning comes back."

"I know what you're going through," Inuyasha said and I looked up at him.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I've killed humans before too," he sighed.

I blinked at him. "You have?"

"Yeah," he nodded and held onto the sheath of his sword. "A while ago, a demon by the name of Goshinki bit my Tetsusaiga in half. My sword is what keeps my demon side of me locked up. And after the Tetsusaiga broke, my demon side took over, more than once. Myoga told me to hold onto my sword in battle, and if I were to lose it, I would lose myself. I was slowly losing my soul each time that I failed to keep the Tetsusaiga at my side. One time, we were battling a moth demon, and he controlled a bunch of bandits. I didn't know who I was, I lost all memory, I lost all feeling. My soul was being devoured by the demon blood coursing through my veins. All those bandits... I killed them, every single one of them. When I came too, and realized what I did, I was horrified, and the village that I saved were scared of me, because they thought I would kill them too."

"So, what happened? What did Kagome and everyone else think? What did they do?"

"They knew what was happening to me," Inuyasha shrugged. "But they stayed by me. They were scared of me when I was transformed into my demon side, but they still stayed, they still fought alongside me, even though there was a chance I could have killed them too."

"So that's why they haven't given up on me yet," I looked towards Kagome's house.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "They know what you're going through, and they're not afraid. Like me, they're willing to help you in any way that they can, even if you do scare them to death."

"They're really brave to do that..."

"So you don't have to leave. You can stay here."

_And risk hurting them all again_, I sighed.

"Besides," I looked up at him. "Naraku's after you to get the Sacred Jewel. And we've already protected it once. We'll help you fight him off and kill him once and for all."

"Naraku won't be easy to kill," I murmured.

"We know that," Inuyasha smiled. "Because we've fought him many times before. But it'll we harder to kill him if you're on your own."

"I know that," I sighed. "But it's me he's after, not you. I'm the protector of the Sacred Jewel. I can't put your lives in danger for me."

"We're willing to help you," he insisted. "If you'll let us. We've been in that sort of danger before. We can handle anything that comes our way."

I sighed, he had a one tracked mind that was for sure. "I'll think about it."

For the rest of the day, I helped Inuyasha fix the store house, because he wasn't going to do it himself. When Kagome got home from school, she was happy that it was fixed. We had made sure to put everything back on the shelves, luckily Kagome's grandfather didn't come out and threaten to attack me with more useless Sutras. They might not work, but the old man himself was scary beyond reason.

That night I couldn't sleep. I watched Kagome as she slept for a bit, she was so kind, and so brave. She wasn't giving up on me even though I might have nearly killed her when I became a full-fledged demon just for the one night. Who was to say I wouldn't do it again, and this time, maybe even kill her.

I shook my head. I couldn't risk their lives again. Besides, it was the way I lived. They were prepared to risk their lives to be with me, but _I_ wasn't prepared to risk their lives, I couldn't do it.

I got up and walked over to the window. I opened it and climbed out, jumping down to the ground.

_Thank you, Kagome_, I thought. _But you're not safe around me, neither is any of the others. I'm sorry_...

"Where are you going, half-demon?" came a voice and I turned around to see Sesshomaru up on the roof. He jumped down and stood in front of me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he admitted and looked up at Kagome's window. "She does."

"How can she care for a half-breed that is likely to kill her the next time around?" I muttered.

"She was exactly the same when it came to Inuyasha."

"You're brother..." Inuyasha was of course a half-demon like me, he knew what I was going through. But either way, I wasn't going to risk it.

"She'll be sad to hear that you've gone," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Then don't tell her," I replied and walked around him.

"I'll have to," he turned and watched me. I stopped and sighed.

"Then tell her not to come after me. I'm better off alone."

"As you wish," Sesshomaru nodded. "But just because I'm carrying out your message doesn't mean I'm going to stop her from looking for you."

"She won't find me anyway," I said. "I'll go far away from the well."

"They just want to help you, you know," he said quietly. "They were going to try and find someone in this era to lift the curse from you."

"Tell them not to waste their time."

"I have one suggestion for you though," he said. "If you want the curse lifted, I know someone who might help."

"Why would you try and help me?" I turned around to face him.

"Because Kagome cares for you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"That doesn't mean that you have to care."

"Go to Mount Fuji back in the other time," he told me, ignoring what I said. "On the other side you should find a man. He is very skilled when it comes to curses. He might be able to help you."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Kiromaru," he said. "Go and see him. He should be able to lift the curse."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you, Sesshomaru." I turned and headed for the well again.

"One more thing," I looked over my shoulder. "There's a little girl there that used to accompany me. Could you check on her for me?"

"Yeah, sure thing," I nodded. I entered the shrine and jumped down the well.

I was back in my time and I jumped up to the top of the well, seeing the forest all around me. I looked at the well before tearing through the forest. I wasn't bothered by the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to care even the littlest bit, but his advice seemed helpful. I was going to find Kiromaru and ask him to lift the stupid curse from me. And if he refused, I was gonna beat him to a pulp until he did!


	4. Tetsusaiga Cracks

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Is Kaysha up yet?"

Sesshomaru looked to the ground where he saw his little brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shook his head. "She's gone."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked and jumped onto the roof to join his brother. "What do you mean, 'she's gone'?"

"She left last night," Sesshomaru explained. "She wasn't prepared to risk your lives. She asked you not to go after her."

"And you just let her go!?" Inuyasha growled.

"I could not force her to stay. But I gave her some advice that she might go by."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told her to go see a man named Kiromaru," Sesshomaru explained. "He should be able to lift the curse that the priest put on her."

"So you think she'll go find him?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I should hope so. If she wants to stop trying to hurt people when her demon side takes over, she would be a fool not to go find him."

"Where is this Kiromaru guy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because then I can go find her."

"She told me to ask of you not to go after her."

"Yeah, I heard ya," Inuyasha sighed. "But she can't do this all by herself. She hates being despised by her half-blood heritage, and I understand that more than anybody. We're her friends, she needs us."

"Do as you please," Sesshomaru sighed. "You'll find Kiromaru on the other side of Mount Fuji in the other era. With any luck, you'll catch up to her."

"Thanks," Inuyasha waved. "See ya."

"You're going alone?"

"I don't have time to find people to come along with me," Inuyasha replied. "I'll have to go alone if I want to catch up to her."

"Good luck then. I need to stay here and look after Kagome. I need to tell her about the run-away half-demon."

Inuyasha sighed as he was about to jump off the roof. "You know, you could try saying her name once in a while. That's probably why she doesn't like you at all." He jumped down from the roof and ran over to the well, jumping in and disappearing from Sesshomaru's sight.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Ah! Somebody help me!"

I turned around and saw a young boy running over to me. "Please, you must help!"

"Why?" I asked as he stopped in front of me. I crossed my arms. "What's the problem?"

"Get back here you little brat!" I looked up as I saw three men running up to us with wooden planks in their hands. "We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Ah!" the little boy hid behind me. "Please help me! I beg of you!"

"Fine," I sighed. "But after that I'm leaving."

As the men ran up to us, they stopped. "Who are you, wench?" one of the men asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I muttered. "Who do you think you are, picking on an innocent little child?"

"That brat thinks he can steal fish from the reservoir!" another man growled.

"Oh, and I'm sure you've never stolen anything like that when you were a kid," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but we were beaten up for doing so!"

"So?" I blinked. "That doesn't mean you have to do it to everybody else. He must have been hungry. Cut the kid some slack. Give him a break."

"We'll break something of his, that's for sure!" one man advanced and I punched him in the face.

"Why you!" the other two came at me. I jumped up and kicked one of them, knocking him back. I spun and kicked the other man over. I touched the ground again and the boy looked up at me with a smile.

"Wow, you're amazing!" he grinned.

"I barely did anything," I muttered. "But there you go. See ya, kid."

I turned and walked away, leaving the kid and the three unconscious men behind.

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps approaching me. I jumped up and did a back flip, landing behind the kid. "What do you want now?" I asked him and he spun around.

"Can I come with you, wherever you're going?" he asked.

"Not a chance," I growled.

"Why not? I promise not to be any trouble!"

"Go back home to your parents," I told him and walked off, but he kept following me.

"My parents are dead," he said. "My mum died of sickness and my dad died in war. Please, take me with you. I have nowhere else to go."

"Fine!" I growled. "You can come with me. But the first village I find, I'm dumping you there!"

"Aw, but-"

"No but's!" I said. "You need a proper family. You're not tagging along with me. Besides, it's not safe to stay with me for too long."

"Why not?" he asked as he walked beside me.

"Because I have demons after me," I explained. "If they catch up to me, they'll kill you with one strike. It's safer to stay at a village."

"Wow!" he smiled. "What kinds of demons? Who are they? Have you ever battled them before? Why are they after you? What-"

"Look, kid!" I growled, clenching one fist in front of my face. "Keep babbling and I'll dump you right here and take off without you!"

"I-"

"So that means: Shut it!"

He sighed but stayed with me. He didn't talk or make a single sound.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "So why did you steal from the reservoir?"

"Because I was hungry," he answered. "There was nobody at the other village that cared for me so it was the only way to get something to eat."

"Well when I find you a family at the next village, I'll make sure they look after you," I growled and we followed the dirt path.

"So how old are you, kid?" I asked.

"I'm 11," he replied.

"You're pretty young to be a thief."

"I had no choice."

"You will at your new village, so don't worry."

"How old are you?" he asked. "Where are _your_ parents? Did they die in war too? Or a sickness?"

"I'm 17," I answered. "And as for my parents. My dad died in war. My mother... She was fighting a demon and it struck her down."

"So, are you a demon?"

"I'm a half-demon."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my dad was human and my mother was a demon. I share both kinds of blood, demon and human."

"That's so cool," he smiled. "I wish I was a half-demon!"

"No you don't, trust me," I chuckled. "When you've been through what I have..."

"What have you been through?" he asked, he was definitely curious. I might as well give him something to do.

"When I was still young, my mother had died. Then when my father died in the war, my village cast me out, they were either afraid of me, hated me, or both... They attacked me with spears and swords, all because I'm a half-demon. I grew up alone almost all of my life... For ten years now. And everywhere I went, both humans and demons despised me and made fun of me for being only half. See, when you're a half-demon, you're thought of as a creature with dirty blood, with no place in the world, because you can't fit in with either humans, nor demons."

The boy blinked at me.

"There are not many people that think of half-demons as equals," I sighed. "That's why you don't want to be a half-demon, kid."

He smiled. "I don't care about all that. Being a half-demon sounds challenging, but fun."

"It's not," I replied. I shrugged it off. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Hitoshi," he replied. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Kaysha," I answered.

"That's a nice name," he smiled.

"Likewise, Hitoshi," I smiled back.

"So, what kind of demon was your mother?" Hitoshi asked.

"She was a huge cat demon," I explained. "Her name was Kokoro."

"Wow..." he smiled. "What did she look like."

"She was big," I explained. "Bigger than any demon would would have seen. Her fur was as black as the night, her paws were as white as the snow that fell in winter time. She had a long black tail and sparkling golden eyes. She was amazing."

"Cool," Hitoshi exclaimed. "That mean you must look like your mother."

"What do you mean?" I asked. As far as I knew, I was nothing like Kokoro.

"Your eyes are golden too," Hitoshi murmured. "And your hair is black, and you have cat ears."

"Wow, I knew all that, but I never thought I'd be compared to my mother..."

"Well I'm only guessing."

"Kaysha!"

I growled. "Damn Sesshomaru!" I hissed under my breath.

Hitoshi turned around. "Who's that?"

"A friend of mine," I sighed and turned around, looking up at Inuyasha.

He stopped in front of me. "How could you just take off like that!?" he growled.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Because Sesshomaru told me you were gone. He also told me which direction I had to take to find you."

"Wow, are you a cat too?" Inuyasha looked down at Hitoshi.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm Hitoshi," he smiled. "Kaysha rescued me from the villagers back there."

"Right..." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "And no, I am not a cat, I'm a dog demon."

"Are you a half-demon as well?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Cool!"

"Kaysha, what's the kid doing with you?" Inuyasha asked me.

"He has no parents and some villagers were going to beat him up. I told him he can come along with me until I find another village for him to stay," I replied. "He's not staying with me. Besides, I don't know what'll happen when I find Kiromaru."

Inuyasha snorted. "You could have told me you were leaving."

"Why do you care?"

"Why not?" he growled. "You need help but you're too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not," I grumbled.

"Are too," Inuyasha said. "Besides, what would happen if Naraku sent all his demons after you. With your fear of swords, how would you manage?"

"I'd figure something out," I sighed. "But now that you're here, you might as well come along too."

"I was going to anyway."

"Let's keep going then," I turned and we kept walking, Inuyasha walked beside me.

"How come you don't fight?" Hitoshi asked us. "You are cat and dog after all..."

"We did fight," I smiled. "At the beginning..."

"What happened? Who won?"

"Nobody," Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha just caved," I added.

"Hey, I did not!"

"You did too!"

Inuyasha growled. "You know, Kagome should get some subjugation beads for you too."

"What!? Why?!"

"Because you don't like doing what you're told."

"Well if you don't like it when Kagome says 'sit' then take the beads off!" I retorted.

"I would if I could," he grumbled.

I blinked. "You can't take off a simple necklace?"

Inuyasha glared at me and tried to take the beads from around his neck, but they glowed white and he couldn't take them off.

"Would it work if I took them off?" I suggested.

Inuyasha looked at me. "I don't know."

"Let me try," I put one hand around the necklace and then I turned so I could walk backwards in front of Inuyasha. I grabbed the beads with my other hand and I lifted them up over Inuyasha's head. I held the beads in my hand and Inuyasha blinked.

"Wow, you actually took them off..." he muttered.

I smiled and put them back on him.

"Hey!" he growled. "Take em back off!"

"Not a chance," I said. "Kagome would get mad at me."

"Well Kagome's not here."

"Well when you go back to her time then she'll know that they're gone."

"So you still intend on fighting Naraku by yourself?" he asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"But he has a sword..."

"So what!?" I growled. "I'll get around it somehow."

"You have to get over your fear of them sometime or another..."

"I will. Eventually..."

"Why are you scared of swords?" Hitoshi asked and I looked down at him as I continued to walk backwards.

"Because..." I replied.

"Because why? Is it because of what happened when you told me that your village threw you out when your dad died in the war and your mother wasn't around to look after you?"

"Does that kid ever shut up?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just think, he'll be gone soon," I whispered my reply. "And yeah, that's the reason, kid."

"So where are you going anyway?" he asked. "Is it someplace dangerous? Can I come?"

"No," I growled. "I've already told you, the first village I find, I'm dumping you there and leaving."

"Aw.. but-"

"And as I've also already told you, no but's! Now can it!"

He shut his mouth and I turned to walk beside Inuyasha again.

It wasn't long before Hitoshi opened his mouth again. "So where are you going?"

"To find someone who can help me," I replied.

"With what?"

"I had a curse cast on me a while ago."

"What kind of curse?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

_I don't want that kid to know I'm a killer_, I thought.

Soon enough, Inuyasha and I found a village. We went to the head-house and an old man and woman lived there.

"Hello?" the woman asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I found an orphan kid not too long ago, and he can't tag along with us. We were wondering if you could take him in?"

The old couple looked down at Hitoshi, he sighed.

"Of course we'll take him in," the old man smiled. "The poor fellow. You look starved."

"So you'll take good care of him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, we will," the woman nodded.

"Alright. This is where we part, Hitoshi," I murmured. "See ya."

"Thanks again for saving me," he said. "Bye. Thank you so much."

"Good bye now," the old couple waved to me and Inuyasha as we turned and left the village, heading for Mount Fuji again.

"So what made you change your mind?" Inuyasha asked me after a while.

"About what?"

"Joining up with us..."

"I never agreed to anything. I said I would think about it."

"And?"

"And so I thought about it," I growled. "My choice was to leave. I wasn't going to put your lives in danger. I already attacked the others once, I don't want to risk it happening again. Same goes for you."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know what you're going through. I understand the pain you must feel. But even I learned that it's better to be with friends than to be alone."

"But I have to get this curse lifted first," I murmured. "Maybe, if I can get this Kiromaru person to take it away from me, then I'll team up with you guys."

"That's the way to go, Lady Kaysha!"

I froze and a growl rumbled in my throat. My left eye started twitching and my hands clenched.

"MYOGA! WHO SAID YOU COULD COME!?!?!?!?!?!?!" both me and Inuyasha yelled at the flea sitting on the half-dog-demon's shoulder.

"I... I thought you might need assistance on your way to see Kiromaru."

I growled. "And here I was hoping it would just be Inuyasha tagging along with me."

"Uh..." Inuyasha blinked.

"Lady Kaysha!" Myoga sounded surprised and I growled again.

"NOT IN THAT WAY YOU ROTTEN LITTLE PEST! GET YOUR HEAD SCREWED ON PROPERLY!" I yelled at him. "I ONLY MEANT THAT AT LEAST INUYASHA DOESN'T RUN AWAY AT THE FIRST SIGN OF TROUBLE! IF I DID RUN INTO A DEMON AND NEEDED HELP, HE WOULDN'T TURN AND ABANDON ME LIKE YOU WOULD!"

"I would never abandon you!" Myoga insisted, Inuyasha looked a little scared.

"OH YEAH!" I growled. "THEN WHERE WERE YOU THE OTHER DAY WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING NARAKU!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I was left behind!" Myoga defended himself.

"Hardly likely," I growled.

Inuyasha sniffed and tensed up. "Can you smell that?"

I sniffed the air, a burning, smokey smell reached my nose. "Fire..." I murmured and we turned around, seeing smoke rising up from the bottom of a hill not too far back. "I wonder when that happened..."

"Isn't that the village that we just left the kid at?" Inuyasha growled.

My eyes widened. "Oh no! They must have been attacked!"

"Let's go!" he said and before we knew it, we were heading away from Mount Fuji and back towards the village where we left Hitoshi.

"Wouldn't it be safer for us if we kept heading for Kiromaru's home?" Myoga exclaimed.

"It would," Inuyasha growled. "But we went through all that trouble to dump that kid at that village, we're not just gonna turn a blind eye and let the kid get killed!"

"Well then I'll wait for you here when you return," Myoga jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

I growled. "SEE, THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Forget him," Inuyasha told me.

"Done and done," I nodded.

We saw the village up ahead as we ran beyond human speed. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and it grew from a rusty old sword to a huge fang with fur at the halt. I flinched at the sight of it, but I calmed myself when I knew he wasn't going to attack me with it.

We reached the village and we saw nearly all of the buildings on fire. There was people on horses and people on foot attacking the villagers.

"Bandits," Inuyasha growled.

Some villagers were dead already, arrows embedded in their backs, their heads cut off, the scent of blood was everywhere, and it made me sick.

And then I saw Hitoshi, running from a bandit on horse.

I growled and ran forward before Inuyasha could stop me. I jumped up and kicked the man in the face, throwing him off his horse.

"Kaysha!" Hitoshi called with relief. "You came back!"

"Yeah, now go hide, kid!" I growled.

Hitoshi nodded and ran inside one of the houses to hide.

"You wench!" the bandit growled and looked up. He looked scared. "What matter of being are you!? Are you a demon?"

"No," I answered and he blinked at me. "I'm a _half_-demon. And you're messing with the wrong village!" I threw my fist forward and knocked him out.

Inuyasha ran over to me and I saw that most of the men of the village were killed, many lay unconscious. The women were gathered in a small circle nearby.

"Who are you?" came a voice and we looked up to see a man on a white horse.

"Why would we tell our names to a low-life bandit like yourself?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ha, you're a half-demon," he laughed.

"And you're getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha held his sword up.

The bandit chief looked at me. "And you're a half-demon too, I see."

"Yeah, what of it?" I growled.

"Such beauty," he smiled. "A charming face and a charming voice." He looked to his men. "Bring her to me."

They nodded and four of them stepped towards me.

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha growled and stood in front of me. "There's no way that's happening!"

"I didn't know cats and dogs looked out for each other," the lead bandit chuckled.

"I didn't know low-lives could tell the difference between us," I growled. "Most people assumed us both dogs or both cats-" I took a sniff. "Inuyasha-"

"I know," Inuyasha growled. "He's not a human."

"He's a demon..." I murmured.

The four bandits kept stepping forward. Inuyasha growled and put his sword away. He jumped up and spun, kicking them all back and landing beside me again. He pulled out his sword and it transformed once more.

"That's an amazing sword," the demon smiled. "Give it to me."

"No way," Inuyasha growled.

"It's the sword, or the half-breed girl you protect."

"Neither!"

"I don't even need protecting!" I growled. "I can handle myself!"

"Well then join me," the demon smiled. "Leave that half-breed mutt behind."

"In case you haven't noticed," I snarled. "That 'half-breed mutt' is my friend! Insult him again and you're done for!"

Inuyasha glanced at me. "I'm going for him," he whispered. "Can you handle yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I fight demons. You think I can't handle a few pathetic _humans_?"

He shrugged and jumped into the air, swinging his sword down as he came down at the demon on the horse.

The demon jumped up and struck Inuyasha in the stomach, throwing him back. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga as he flew past me, it dug into the ground standing up.

"Inuyasha!" I called as he hit the ground further back.

I was suddenly grabbed and I growled, swinging my claws and hitting the bandits away from me. "Keep your filthy hands off of me!"

"Retrieve the sword," the demon said. "And the girl."

The bandits grabbed me again, but one of them grabbed the Tetsusaiga and handed it to the demon.

"Dammit!" I growled and threw the bandits away from me. That was Inuyasha's sword!

But as I watched the demon touch it, smoke rose up from his hand and he let go of it.

"Half-breed!" he called to Inuyasha. "How is it that I was unable to hold your demon sword?"

"The Tetsusaiga is choosy about it's master," Inuyasha replied, getting to his feet but stumbling. It was then that I saw a cut on his stomach, he held it with one hand and it was covered in his blood.

I growled and looked up at the demon. "You bastard! What did you do to him!?"

"All I did was injure him, my dear," the demon replied, a smile on his face. "Now, come with me."

I looked at the bandit holding the Tetsusaiga that the demon could not. How was it, that a human could hold it, but the demon couldn't? And Inuyasha, being both, was able to wield it.

I thought for a second, maybe I could grab it and get it back to Inuyasha. But could I grab it without being afraid? I growled, I had to. The Tetsusaiga was Inuyasha's main weapon.

I started walking towards the demon on his horse.

"Kaysha, what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha called and ran towards me, but more of the bandits held him back, he had to try and fight his way through.

I kept walking up to the demon.

"Very well done, my dear," he smiled.

"Kaysha, you're an idiot!" Inuyasha growled, punching one bandit in the face.

I stood in front of the demon and looked up at him, the bandit holding the Tetsusaiga was right beside me.

When the demon held his hand out for me, I struck out and clawed up his arm, sending blood spraying over the bandit holding Inuyasha's sword. The bandit was blinded by the blood in his eyes and I snatched the sword from him.

It didn't burn me like it did to the demon and I held it firmly in my left hand.

"You wench!" the demon growled and grabbed a sword from one of his followers. He swung it towards me and I swung Inuyasha's sword up at him. But to my amazement, the Tetsusaiga grew like it did when Inuyasha wielded it. It became a huge fang and it clashed with the smaller sword.

"But how!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

I watched as the demon's sword broke and I jumped into the air, doing a back flip. As I came back down, I kicked the bandits out of Inuyasha's way. I sighed and turned to the half-demon, handing him his sword. "Here," I smiled.

"But... I never thought..."

"I'm a half-demon too," I reminded him. "That's probably why. It surprised me too."

"I'll crush you!" the demon growled and got off his horse, he picked it up and threw it away like a ball. He stood there and I watched his eyes go red.

"Now we'll see his true form!" Inuyasha growled. "Get ready to fight!"

"Oh, I'm more than ready to take on this jerk," I growled in return and brought my hands up, my claws flashing.

The whirlwind formed around the demon and me and Inuyasha waited tensely to see his true demon form. The whirlwind got bigger and bigger, blowing our hair back out of our faces. My black cat ears twitched as I heard a loud growl.

"Here we go," Inuyasha smirked as the whirlwind disappeared, revealing...

"He's a boar demon?" I blinked, looking up at the over-sized boar with shiny white tusks.

"Never seen that one before..." Inuyasha was equally confused. "Either way, I'll take him down in one shot!" He held his sword up and it looked like diamonds had grown on it. "Adamant Barrage!" he growled and threw his sword down, the diamonds flying off his sword and flying at the giant boar.

He simply swung his head and some of the diamonds missed, some dug into his body and he cried out in pain before glaring down at Inuyasha.

"So much for one shot!" I growled and ran forward.

"Kaysha, wait!" Inuyasha called but I held my claws up and jumped up at the demon. I threw my arm forward.

But before I could strike, he tossed his head and I was hit with one of his tusks. I fell back and landed on the ground beside Inuyasha.

"Kaysha!" he exclaimed and crouched down beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Never been better," I growled as I struggled to sit up, but I failed and fell back on my stomach, my chin resting against the ground.

Inuyasha growled and stood up, facing the boar. "You'll pay for that!" he ran at the demon. But I knew it served no purpose.

I flinched as Inuyasha was struck with one of those massive tusks and thrown back, letting go of his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha hit the ground beside me, but his eyes were closed. He had been knocked unconscious. Great. Not!

"Ah!" I yelped as his Tetsusaiga dug into the ground right in front of my nose, then it transformed back into its smaller size. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I struggled to my feet, ignoring the pain in my body. My injuries still hurt from when I turned into a demon from my curse.

"Inuyasha," I murmured, looking at him, using his sword as a support for me. "Inuyasha, wake up!" I growled. He didn't budge, he was definitely unconscious. And I was definitely on my own for this one.

"So be it then," I growled and pulled his sword out of the ground, watching it transform. "I'll have to protect Inuyasha until he comes too."

"You won't beat me!" the boar demon laughed, tossing his head into the air. "I'm invincible!"

"They say that about cockroaches too," I muttered. "So don't get cocky!"

I knew I had to protect Inuyasha now, but my claws were no use. Could I really wield the Tetsusaiga without any real knowledge of how to use one?

I growled. _For Inuyasha's sake, I'll have to try_.

Subconsciously, my body started moving and I held the sword above my head. _The Wind Scar_, I thought. _Inuyasha used it against me twice. It's worth a shot_.

"You can't wield a sword that doesn't belong to you!" the boar demon laughed. "I'll make it easy for you; I'll come to you first!" He reared up before charging at me, his bandits had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.

I growled and threw Inuyasha's sword down, it slammed into the ground. Three golden scars appeared in the ground and tore up the ground, racing towards the demon.

But my heart skipped a beat when the demon jumped into the air and avoided it, he was way too big. He kept charging.

I ran back to Inuyasha and picked up his unconscious body. I ran out of the way just in time as the demon reached where we were heartbeats before. I put Inuyasha back down and held the sword in my hand. I growled and threw it to the ground beside the half-demon. "I don't need this!"

"Big mistake, half-breed!" the demon bellowed and I snarled.

"That's it!" I spat. "I'm tired of everybody making fun of me because I'm only half of each! It makes no difference! I'm still gonna rip you to pieces!" I ran at him, my claws ready to strike.

"Kaysha! Move!"

I felt the rumble through the ground, tearing towards me. I jumped into the air a meter before I reached the demon. Tusks stabbed into my stomach and I was thrown back. I saw the Wind Scar tear up the ground and hit the boar demon, but he wasn't dead yet.

But before I hit solid ground, I hit something soft. I crashed into Inuyasha and we both rolled on the ground.

"Ow..." I muttered, holding my head, and then realizing the pain in my gut. "AH!"

"Are you alright?" I turned my head to the side and blinked at Inuyasha. I sighed and lifted my head from his chest, sitting up.

"I'm okay. I think," I murmured and he got up as well.

"Stay here," he told me and I saw him walking over to the demon with his Tetsusaiga hung over one shoulder. "Yo, cow!" he called up to the boar demon. "You're gonna pay for hurting her. And this time, you're gonna die!"

The demon laughed. "You two should make up your minds who's gonna be the one to kill me, otherwise I'll end up killing you both. But once I've killed you, half-dog, I'll keep the girl for myself. Her beauty is amazing, it's a waste to let you have her."

"She's my friend," Inuyasha growled. "If you think you're gonna take her, forget it!" He jumped into the air and swung his sword down. "I'll slice you in half!"

"We'll see!" he swung his head up and the Tetsusaiga collided with one of his tusks. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the sparks coming from the middle of the collision, and the power was incredible!

CRACK!

I gasped when I saw the middle of the Tetsusaiga, it was beginning to crack from the force used against the demon's tusks!

Inuyasha jumped back and held his sword. "Dammit!" he cursed.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" I called and jumped up, running over to him. Inuyasha looked up at the demon that was just upon him, ready to trample him with his massive hooves.

I stopped in front of Inuyasha, facing the demon. I threw my hands up and a pink light shone from my palms. Just as the demon's hooves came down at us, the pink light grew stronger and it beamed up over the demon. He cried out in pain and he suddenly disintegrated.

When he was fully gone, the pink light disappeared and my hands came back down and I sighed.

"Wow, was that the power of the Sacred Jewel?" I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Uh..." we both turned around and looked at the bandits.

Inuyasha growled and hung his sword over his shoulder. "Either take of or you'll be next."

The bandits nodded and in minutes, they cleared out of the village and were gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but my energy was low. I felt myself falling but Inuyasha caught me and helped me to the ground so I could sit down for a bit.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back to normal in a bit," I breathed. "But, how's your sword? Can it be fixed?"

He sighed. "Yeah, it can be fixed. But I have to go see the person that forged it, Totosai."

I nodded. "Then we'll go to him before continuing on to find Kiromaru."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's another full cycle until the next full moon. Besides, we might run into more demons..."

He nodded in return. "Thanks."

"No worries."

"Thank you so much!" we looked up and saw three women from the village, others were tending to the unconscious men, seeing if they were okay. "We don't know what we would have done without your help."

"It was nothing," I replied. "We were glad to help."

"You're both badly wounded," one of the other women looked concerned. "Stay here the night and we'll take care of your injuries."

Inuyasha and I exchanged glances but he shrugged. "Might as well," he looked up at the women. "Thank you."

"Kaysha!" I turned my head and saw Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi!" I smiled. "You're okay!"

He reached us. "You were so great! So were you, Mr. Dog Man!"

"Mr. Dog Man?" Inuyasha growled and I giggled. He looked at me and smiled before sighing.

"Come with us," the women said. "We'll treat you now."

"Hitoshi, go help out with Inuyasha's injuries," I told him. "You could learn a few things about medicines and stuff."

"Okay," he nodded and I stood back up, Inuyasha helped me.

"See ya later," he said and was led away by one of the women and Hitoshi.

I followed one of the other women and she treated my wounds.

After we were both fixed up, the unconscious men were finally awake and they were being treated. One woman cooked me and Inuyasha a fine meal and we gratefully ate it.

"I'm glad we were able to help the village," I murmured as I looked out into the night sky through the open door.

"Well we couldn't leave them to die seeing as we were the only ones who _could_ help," Inuyasha replied. "And we couldn't leave the kid to die after we went through all that trouble to get him here."

"But you're sword was cracked while you were fighting the demon," I looked at his Tetsusaiga, in its small form and in the sheath.

"I'll just ask Totosai to fix it," he shrugged. "No big deal. At least it didn't break. Not like last time when I fought Goshinki."

"So, why does the Tetsusaiga grow whenever you wield it?" I asked. "And why couldn't the demon hold it?"

"When my old man was still alive, he used one of his fangs and gave it to Totosai to forge into a sword. Totosai agreed and made the sword, but originally, my father wanted it made so he could use it to protect my mortal mother. So a demon, who cares nothing for humans, cannot wield my Tetsusaiga. Not even Sesshomaru could touch it."

"But then, how could I wield it?"

"That I don't know how to explain," he shrugged. "Maybe we can ask Totosai when we go see him."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"But for now, let's just get some sleep," he stood up and so did I.

"Tomorrow we have more traveling to do," I sighed.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha blinked. "We forgot about Myoga..."

"Good!" I growled. "I'm sick of him."

"As you say, _Lady_ Kaysha," he chuckled.

I whirled around, my eyes flashing. He ducked to avoid my claws. "Don't call me a lady!" I growled.

"Why?" he smiled. "Cause it gets you riled up?"

"I'll show you!" I laughed and tackled him.


	5. The Curse Can't Be Lifted

"Bye, Hitoshi!"

"Bye!" Hitoshi waved to us as we left the village for the second time. "Travel safely!"

The two elders that had taken him in didn't actually die in the bandit attack, they had hidden themselves and stayed safe. So Hitoshi still had a home.

Me and Inuyasha traveled towards where Tetsusaiga's sword smith lived, Totosai. I couldn't wait to ask him how I was able to wield the Tetsusaiga when it didn't even belong to me.

"Lady Kaysha! Master Inuyasha!"

I growled. "I'm gonna kill him!" I clenched a fist.

"Take it easy, Lady Kaysha," Inuyasha smirked.

"You're next," I grumbled.

Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" he smiled.

"Yeah, considering you bailed on us!" I growled in return.

"Forget about that," Myoga said. "What happened? Why aren't we heading for Kiromaru's home?"

"We have to go see Totosai," Inuyasha growled. "Tetsusaiga cracked while we fought a demon."

"You didn't-"

"No, I didn't transform," Inuyasha sighed. "But Kaysha ended up killing the demon."

It took all day putting up with Myoga, but eventually, we came to a volcano-like place with lava everywhere. It was hot against my bare feet, but I endured it.

"Totosai lives here?" I mumbled.

"Yep," Inuyasha nodded and pointed ahead. "See that cave?"

"Yeah...?"

"That's where he lives."

We walked up to the cave and Inuyasha was the first to go right inside.

"You here, Totosai?" he called.

"Inuyasha?" I heard the reply, it sounded like an extremely old man, but it smelt of demon. I saw him, an old man wearing a green and white striped robe. "What brings you here?"

Inuyasha pulled his sword out from its sheath but it didn't transform. "I was fighting a demon yesterday and it cracked. I want you to fix it."

The man, demon really, stood up and walked over. "You cracked it again!? How incompetent of you!"

"It wasn't my fault the demon's tusks were so bloody strong."

"What wasn't your fault?" the demon scratched his head.

Inuyasha sighed. "The sword cracked."

"Oh yes!" the demon took the sword from Inuyasha and I expected it to burn his hand, but it didn't. But then I remembered, this must have been Totosai, the one who forged the sword to begin with "It shouldn't take me too long to fix. Sit down."

Inuyasha sat down first, and then I joined him. We sat in front of a large square of boiling hot ground, Totosai sat on the other side, placing the sword in the middle. He looked up at me. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kaysha," I replied.

Totosai blinked. "Kokoro's daughter?"

"That's right," I nodded.

"I heard your father died in war," he murmured and began fixing Inuyasha's sword. "I assumed you to be dead when I also heard your village kicked you out."

"Well, as you can see, I'm still alive," I smiled.

"Ah, you look so much like your mother," he sighed. "Nothing like your human father."

"I've heard a few people say I'm like Kokoro, but I never truly-" Something hit me in the side of the head and I fell to the side, crashing into Inuyasha and bowling him over.

"What the!?" Inuyasha growled. "Can't you start knocking somebody else over for a change!?"

"OW!" I yelled. "What the hell was that!?" I turned my head to see what had hit me, and I blinked at it. Was I crazy or was there a sword in a sheath, floating in the air?

Inuyasha pushed me over as he sat back up, then he too saw the sword.

I jumped up and hid behind him. "I knew I had a reason for fearing swords! Most of them are cursed!"

"What has gotten into you, my dear Korosaiga?" Totosai said and the sword floated over to him.

I blinked. "What?"

"This sword has never done such a thing before," he murmured.

"What?" I growled. "Float or hit people over the head out of random?" I sat back up again next to Inuyasha.

"Both," Totosai muttered. "But this sword... It was forged from your mother's fang."

"Another sword forged from a fang?" I blinked. "My _mother's_!?"

"Tell me," Totosai looked at me. "How well can you handle a sword?"

"I'm afraid of them," I admitted.

"But we also have a question to ask you," Inuyasha piped up, remembering. "Yesterday when we fought a demon, Kaysha was able to wield my Tetsusaiga. She even used the Wind Scar? How was that possible?"

Totosai blinked. "Who did what?"

Inuyasha growled. "Kaysha was able to wield the Tetsusaiga!"

Totosai looked at me. "That should be impossible!"

I shrugged. "Tell that to the sword."

"What do I have to tell the sword?" Totosai scratched his head.

"Does he have memory loss?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Most of the time, yeah," Inuyasha growled. "But what's with the Korosaiga or whatever you call it?"

"The Korosaiga," Totosai looked at the sword. "Kokoro gave me one of her fangs and she asked me to forge a sword out of it. Having already done it once before, I agreed and made it as powerful as possible. Kokoro never told me why she asked for it to be made, but before I could return it to her, she died."

I blinked. "So you kept it?"

He nodded and looked at me. "I think the sword reacted when it discovered who you were."

"You mean swords can hear you now?" I muttered. "What are they gonna do next? Talk? Explain to you how to wield it properly? Bite me... OW! MYOGA YOU PEST! I WASN'T SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!" I squashed him against the ground, digging my palm down.

"I think that the Korosaiga has chosen you as its master," Totosai said and I looked up at him, ignoring Myoga who was still squashed under my hand.

"Me? The sword's master?" I blinked. "But... I'm afraid of swords..."

"Why would you be afraid of swords?" he asked.

I lifted the sleeve of my left arm and showed him the scar that ran from my shoulder to my elbow. "My village, when they kicked me out."

"Even I didn't know that," Myoga blinked and I glared at him. He dashed away and hid on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well you can't be afraid forever," Totosai murmured. "You are just like Kokoro. She was afraid of swords too, but she got over her fear. Soon, you will too. But for now, you must take the Korosaiga and learn to wield it."

He passed it to me and I held it in both hands. "The Korosaiga," I whispered. "Fine, I'll take it."

Inuyasha smiled but looked at the demon. "So, now that Kaysha has a shiny new sword, can you hurry and fix mine?"

"Why do I have to fix it?" Totosai blinked.

"Because it's cracked!" Inuyasha growled slowly.

"Oh yes," he nodded. "Come back in the morning and it will be fine."

"Alright," Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Let's go, Kaysha."

I stood up and we left the cave, heading out into the forest until the morning.

I looked at my new sword as we sat together in a tiny clearing. I pulled it out of the sheath. "Some sword," I muttered. "It's a rusty piece of junk. It couldn't even cut paper, _wet_!"

"That's exactly what I said about the Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha smiled. "But you'll get the hang of it. Maybe it turns out just like mine."

I smiled in return. "Maybe," I put it back in the sheath. "Inuyasha?" I looked at the small fire he made.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I shook my head.

"Then... what?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming after me and staying with me..."

He blinked. "That all?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" I looked back up at him.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged. "You don't need to thank me for coming after you. Why wouldn't I? You're my friend after all, you need some help at least."

"Still... Thanks," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow if Totosai has my sword fixed, we'll start heading over to Kiromaru's place so we can ask him to lift your curse."

I nodded, I could already feel myself getting tired and I was just starting to doze off. My head rested against Inuyasha's shoulder and I fell asleep.

* * *

"Lady Kaysha, wake up."

I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw a little flea jumping up and down on my knee. I felt a little weight leaning on my head and I looked to the left, Inuyasha was still asleep beside me, but his head was leaning against mine. I sighed and looked back at the flea. "Myoga?"

"Lady Kaysha," he smiled. "The Tetsusaiga is fixed, you and Inuyasha can go and get it and then you can go straight to Kiromaru."

"Sure," I yawned and lifted my head. I shook the half-demon beside me. "Yo, Inuyasha. Wake up."

His eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head, blinking. "What?" he asked, stifling a large yawn, showing his pearly white teeth.

"We can go get your sword from Totosai," I explained.

"Okay. Let's go then," he sighed and got up, helping me up.

"Is it just my imagination?" Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Or do you two like each other more than I thought? I imagined cats and dogs to be hating each other beyond reason, but for the two of you, it seems to be quite the opposite."

"It's your imagination, Myoga," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, get real," I snorted. "We're friends. That's it," I stretched my arms out, ready for a big day. "Anyway, let's get going. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"I you say so," Myoga sighed and me and Inuyasha headed back to Totosai's home.

We collected the sword and headed towards Mount Fuji again, Myoga once again asked if we were closer than just friends, we growled at him and he shut up. There was no way I liked Inuyasha in that way. I spent ten years outside of a village, most of my life alone, only the occasional friend that I either killed or harmed severely. There was no way I could like him more than just a friend. It was impossible.

"So, who is his Kiromaru anyway?" I asked.

"Apparently he's a demon," Inuyasha murmured. "But he worked as some sort of priest or something like that and his specialty is curses."

"When Sesshomaru told me to go see him, he asked me to check to see if somebody was there with Kiromaru, a little girl."

Inuyasha and Myoga blinked. "A little girl?"

I shrugged. "That's all he said."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Inuyasha replied.

I looked up at Mount Fuji. On the other side of that was where Kiromaru lived. I didn't care if he was a demon or not, I was going to get him to lift my curse. I glanced at Inuyasha. I couldn't let the full moon night come again and risk killing him and the others this time. My demon side would make sure I went back through the well and they would make sure that I killed them. I didn't want that to happen. No way.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"So she's going to Kiromaru."

"I say we attack her now. She should still be weak from her injuries after fighting that pathetic boar demon."

"Not yet. She has that new sword."

"But it's not like she could use it."

"Whether she can use it or not, that sword is even more powerful than Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, being forged from Kokoro's fang."

"What's the difference?"

"The Tetsusaiga was forged from Inuyasha's father's fang, her sword was from Kokoro's fang."

"And?"

"Kokoro was much more powerful than Inuyasha's father. Much more powerful. She ruled the Eastern Lands while he ruled the Western Lands. They were on opposite sides, but the great cat demon was stronger."

"So, what do we do?"

"We'll go pay Kiromaru a little visit before they get there."

* * *

"They've been gone for two days now..."

"They'll come back eventually."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "But I'm worried. Even with Inuyasha there, what would happen if they were attacked by Naraku?"

"Kaysha won't let him get the Sacred Jewel," Sango assured her.

"But one thing doesn't make sense," Miroku murmured and they all looked at him.

"What doesn't make sense?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If Kaysha's had the Sacred Jewel for longer than a year," Miroku looked at Kagome.

"Right," she nodded. "Why wasn't I able to sense it when she came to our time?"

They all blinked, confused. That was true; how could Kagome have not sensed the Sacred Jewel when Kaysha came to the Modern Day. Surely she would have known that Kaysha had it.

"Maybe it's because the Sacred Jewel has been gone for a long time and your ability to sense it has faltered," Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagome nodded. "That seems like the only reasonable explanation."

Shippo blinked. "But that's impossible. Your priestess powers have only increased over the years."

"But I haven't had to sense the Jewel in that period of time," Kagome explained.

Shippo sighed. "Maybe we could ask Myoga and see what he thinks..."

Everyone blinked. "Where is Myoga?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped onto her lap.

"You think he went with Inuyasha?" Miroku murmured.

"Maybe," Kagome shrugged. "But then, if Myoga keeps calling Kaysha a lady, there is no way Inuyasha could stop her from trying to kill him."

"She'd be glad to have that flea out of her hair," Sesshomaru muttered.

"But why are we still sitting around here?" Shippo piped up again.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't we go through the well and go after Kaysha and Inuyasha?"

"Who knows how far they are," Sango told the young fox demon.

"But still," Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. "You could carry Kagome on your back," he looked at Kirara. "And you could carry Sango, Miroku and I on _your_ back."

"Mew," Kirara said.

"What purpose do we have to go after them?" Sesshomaru reasoned. "Kaysha's going to see a demon and ask him to lift her curse. She'll be back in time."

"She's going to see a demon?" Sango blinked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I told her to go see Kiromaru."

"I've heard of him," Miroku nodded in return. "A skilled demon who has inherited priest powers. There is no doubt that he'll be able to help her."

"But what if he doesn't and Kaysha gets mad?" Shippo asked. He seemed determined to go back to the Feudal Era, but the others were determined to talk it over first and go over every possibility.

"Then Inuyasha will stop her," Sango assured him. "But as Myoga said; Kaysha has searched the whole land to try and find someone to lift the curse and she's had no luck. Surely she wouldn't have attacked them all if they refused to help her."

"And if Kiromaru isn't able to lift her curse, the full moon night will come again and Kaysha will transform into a full demon again. Who knows if she'll kill one of us this time," Miroku murmured.

"So what do you suggest, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I say we search for a priest in this era to see if he can lift the curse," Miroku said. "If we can find one and Kaysha fails with Kiromaru, then she still has a chance."

"That makes a lot of sense," Sango nodded. "Let's do that and wait for Inuyasha and Kaysha to come back."

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Myoga, how long does it have to take to get to the stupid mountain!?"

"Calm down, Lady Kaysha. We'll get there," Myoga sighed.

My left eye twitched, so did my black cat ears. My hands tightened into fists and Myoga dashed under Inuyasha's hair. "How the hell am I supposed to _calm down_ if you keep calling me a LADY!?" I snapped.

Myoga poked his head out of Inuyasha's hair and I grabbed him, holding him with two claws.

"Come on, Kaysha," Inuyasha sighed. "Take it easy. Don't kill him."

"Fine," I growled and turned around. "But he's annoying me... So, bye bye, Myoga!" I threw him with all the strength I had in my arm and I saw the tiny flea disappear. I turned and kept walking beside Inuyasha.

"That was hardly necessary," he chuckled.

"His fault," I muttered.

He shrugged. "But we should get there soon enough."

It took us three hours of walking to reach the mountain at last.

"Finally," I sighed.

"But we still have to get to the other side," he reminded me. "So it's either go up the mountain or around it-" he looked at me, already taking the route around the mountain.

"I am not climbing all the way up the mountain if the around-route is quicker," I said and he ran to keep up with me.

"AH!"

We looked up. "What was that!?" I growled, getting ready to pull out my sword, despite my lack of knowledge to wield it.

"Hold on," Inuyasha said as a little girl appeared, running over to us.

I blinked. "Another kid to save? What from this time?"

"Get back here!"

My ears twitched. I knew that voice. A loud growl rose up in my throat.

"Rin!" Inuyasha seemed to recognize the young girl.

"Master Inuyasha!" she recognized him too and she ran over, she had a deep cut on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Dance of Blades!"

Suddenly, white blades seemed to fly out of nowhere at us.

"Kaysha, take Rin," Inuyasha pushed the girl into me and he pulled out his sword, making it transform into its fang-like appearance.

He held the sword up, standing in front of me and the girl and the white blades struck the Tetsusaiga, unable to reach me and the girl.

The white blades stopped coming at us and Inuyasha sighed. "Glad that's over..."

"No, it's not over," I growled as I caught the scent, Inuyasha seemed to as well. I looked into the shadows of the forest. "Kagura! Show yourself!"

Then she stepped out of the darkness and into the light. "So you knew it was me."

"Well not only did the Dance of Blades attack give you away, so did your stench!" I growled. "What do you want?"

"The Sacred Jewel, what else?" she smiled.

"You're not getting it!" I snarled.

"Master Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked down at the girl. "I thought the Sacred Jewel was destroyed..."

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha told her and the girl looked up at me.

"That's a nice new sword you have," Kagura looked at my Korosaiga. "Can you wield it? Or are you too afraid to use your own sword?"

I growled and she smiled even wider. "So you're still afraid of swords..."

Suddenly, a small child stepped out from behind Kagura, she had white hair, her clothes were white and her skin was pale as if she had seen a ghost. But she looked like a ghost herself! In her hands she held a mirror.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Kanna of the Void," Inuyasha growled.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"There's Kagura of the Wind, and Kanna of the Void," he said to me.

"Then, she's a demon too?"

"She's another incarnation of Naraku."

"Then how come I couldn't smell her?"

"Because she's like a ghost, she has no presence. She takes people's souls into her little mirror."

I looked at the little girl. She took people's souls?

"Master Inuyasha, I'm scared," I looked back at the girl, she was sticking close to Inuyasha.

"It's okay, Rin," he murmured. "We'll look after you."

"You must help Master Kiromaru too," she said. "He's been badly hurt."

I glared up at Kagura. "Why did you attack Kiromaru!?" If he was hurt, that meant that I had to delay with getting my curse lifted.

"Naraku knows that you're going to see Kiromaru about your curse," Kagura explained. "So we paid him a little visit."

I growled. "Why?!"

"Wouldn't you rather be a full demon than a simple half-breed?" she asked.

"No!" I snarled. "I'd rather be a half-demon! If I became a full-fledged demon, then I would attack and kill all of my friends. I don't want that."

"I didn't know you had friends," she giggled.

"Well what do you think I am!?" Inuyasha growled. "Her pet dog?"

"It seems that way," Kagura shot back. "How you're always trailing after her when she disappears on you."

I was ready to attack her, but Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "What the-"

"Don't attack her," he growled.

"Why not!?" I growled back.

"Because Kanna's there..."

"What can she do? She's just got a mirror. I'll break it into a million pieces!"

"She can hurl attacks back at people with that mirror," he murmured. "I used my Wind Scar on her and Kagura, completely unaware of Kanna's presence. My Wind Scar got the mirror, but it came back at me and nearly killed me."

I flinched and looked back at the little girl. Was she really that powerful? I growled, I didn't care. I was gonna rip Kagura to pieces!

I shook Inuyasha's hand off my shoulder and ran ahead.

"You idiot!" he called after me.

I got ready to strike Kagura with my claws, but the Kanna girl stepped in front of her and as my claws touched the mirror, I was thrown back and I hit the ground hard.

"I warned you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Since when do I care!?" I growled and got back up, struggling a bit.

I glared at Kanna, an incarnation of Naraku. But when my eyes flickered across to her mirror, I was unable to take my eyes off it.

Kagura laughed. "Now you're a goner! You just made a fatal mistake!"

"What!?" Inuyasha growled and looked at me. "Oh no. Kaysha! You are the biggest idiot in the world!!!!!"

I looked into the mirror, seeing my own reflection.

"Look inside my mirror," came a quiet voice, I almost barely heard it. "Give me your soul..."

"This is bad!" Inuyasha growled and looked at Rin. "Stay here." He held up his sword. "I'll smash that damn mirror!"

"It's too late, Inuyasha," Kagura said and Inuyasha hesitated.

I could feel my soul slipping away, but I thought that when you lost your soul, you died or something, but this felt more different than I imagined. It was almost as if... as if I was simply losing the human side of me- Uh oh.

"Her human soul is now locked inside my mirror," Kanna said quietly. "If you break it, Inuyasha, she will be a demon forever."

Inuyasha looked at me, shock in his golden eyes.

I could feel the demon power taking over my body, it pumped my blood faster and my claws began to grow, so did my fangs.

"Master Inuyasha!" the girl held onto him, scared. "What's happening to her?"

Fury poured into me and once again, I was taken over with the urge to kill, to spill blood and tear apart anything in my way. The demon in me was evilly happy.

I rose to my feet, my eyes turning red. Kagura looked pleased and I looked at Kanna, in her mirror was my human appearance, it confused my demon side and made me even more angry.

I looked back at Inuyasha and the girl, my claws flashing.

"Rin, get out of here," Inuyasha told her. "Don't stop running, just run!"

The girl nodded and turned, running off. I was ready to give chase, the demon side of me wanted to, but Inuyasha stopped in my path.

"Kaysha, you have to change back," he growled, holding his sword up. "I thought you didn't want to change back into a demon and hurt the ones you cared about."

I knew what he was saying, but the demon power was far too strong.

_Kill_! The demon was telling me. _Kill_!

I tried to stop myself from raising my arm, ready to run at Inuyasha and strike him. But what could I do? My demon side was far too powerful...

I looked at Inuyasha, he was prepared to fight me to defend himself. I didn't want to fight him, I didn't want to hurt him again. I was glad Kagome and the others weren't there.

_Kill the half-breed_! The demon laughed. _Do it_!

I growled and tried to turn against it, Inuyasha was confused when he looked at me, the demon was trying to make me move, but I was resisting against it. I couldn't hurt him! Not again!

I assumed I would have looked like I was insane, but I didn't care; I wasn't going to let this demon force me to attack Inuyasha again!

_Kill him_! The demon snarled.

_No_! I growled in return, but I was losing the fight, I could already feel my body moving towards Inuyasha. But then I thought. _No, not him. Them! The demons, attack them! They would be more fun to kill_!

I was forced to swing my head around and look at Kagura and Kanna. _Yes_! The demon seemed happy. _Kill them_!

_With pleasure_! I was just as happy. I ran towards them under the demon's control, leaving Inuyasha blinking with confusement.

Kagura frowned, taken by surprise at my turn-around. I swiped my claws at her and she only just managed to dodge my attack. I spun and went to attack her, but she moved again, so I aimed for the little white girl.

Before she was able to move, I struck her mirror, causing it to crack. Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna gasped. What did I do? Did I just trap my human soul inside the mirror forever? Was I a demon for the rest of my life!?

I felt some sort of new strength reaching my body and a transparent thing moved from the mirror and into me.

The demon was forced away and I was in control of myself again... But how? Did my soul come back to me?

"She broke the mirror!" Kagura exclaimed.

I growled, but nothing had changed, I was still a full demon, but I wasn't being controlled, and my human soul was back in my body. What happened!?

I shrugged it off and aimed for Kanna. I stopped at the fierce wind that appeared and Kagura and Kanna were suddenly in the air on a giant feather. I growled, but they were gone.

"Kaysha?" I spun around and looked at Inuyasha. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded. But was I? I felt no changes to revert back to myself. Was I now a full demon without being controlled?

I blinked, but the changes started. I breathed with relief when my claws and fangs shrank a little bit, my red eyes cleared to show the whites and my golden eyes.

I shook my body like a wet cat and smiled. "I'm definitely fine now."

He breathed. "You scared me. How did you manage to stop yourself from attacking me?"

"I told the demon that Kagura and Kanna would be a better option to attack, thinking that if the demon could make me smash the mirror, I could return back to normal."

"That was smart thinking," he sighed. "Now we have to go get Rin and check on Kiromaru."

"You go get the girl," I said. "I'll go find him now."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Naraku could be there..."

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Go."

He nodded and ran off in the direction the girl took. I turned and ran towards where Kiromaru should have been. I found a small hut with a little pond next to it with reeds all around it. The hut was fine and I stepped towards it cautiously. Was this a trap?

I twitched my ears when I heard something, a groan of pain. Maybe Kiromaru was in there.

I continued to take cautious steps towards the hut, checking the scent. There was scent of Naraku, but it was stale, the more fresher scents was of an unknown demon and blood. Blood was the strongest scent.

I slowly pushed the curtain door open and I saw a man lying on the ground, injuries all over his chest and stomach. He had black hair and his face was twisted with pain, but he smelt of demon.

"Are you here to finish the job?" he asked quietly. "If so, kill me quickly, please, I beg you."

"I'm not here to kill anybody," I replied calmly. "Are you Kiromaru?"

"Yes," he tried to sit up, but he fell back down again.

I moved closer to him and I heard him growl, I stepped back.

"I'm not here to fight you," I said. "My name is Kaysha. I'm the daughter of the great cat demon, Kokoro." Maybe that would make him trust me.

"Kokoro?" he tried to sit up again. When his hand slipped and he began to fall, I dashed to his side and helped him sit up.

"That's right," I nodded. "I was sent here hoping you could help me."

"I can't help anybody in the state I'm in," he breathed. "A girl lives here with me, did you see her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," I assured him. "Inuyasha went to go get her."

"Inuyasha you say?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine," I nodded.

"Rin has told me of him," he smiled. "He sounds like a nice man."

"They should be back soon," I murmured. "Would you like me to treat your wounds?"

"It's no trouble," he shook his head. "I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"It's no trouble," I insisted. "Where are your bandages?"

"Over by the fire."

I made sure he wouldn't fall back down and I went to go get them, as well as a herb mixture that smelt okay. I went back to him and he took his shirt off so I could see his wounds. There was more than I first saw.

"Why were you attacked?" I asked.

"A demon approached me and warned me that a demon was coming to see me and kill me," I growled inwardly. "He said that the demon was really powerful and that it would kill me slowly and painfully. He tricked me and when I turned my back, he attacked me."

"His name was Naraku, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, that was his name."

"He lied to you," I sighed. "I'm not here to fight or kill you." I put the mixture on his wounds and put the bandages over them.

"When you told me you were Kokoro's daughter, I knew you weren't bad," he smiled. "But, I thought you to be a full demon, though you smell to have human scent as well."

"I'm a half-demon," I explained. "My mother fell in love with a human man but he died in war a few years after I was born."

"So that's why..." he murmured. "You're a half-demon..."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with being so," he said.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Master Kiromaru!" the girl shot into the hut and ran over to him, hugging him. "I'm glad to see you're okay!"

Inuyasha came in a second later and I got up, walking over to him. "Was she alright?"

"I explained to her that you wouldn't try to hurt her. She's okay," he nodded. "She was just scared. Is that Kiromaru?"

"Yeah, Naraku beat him up pretty badly," I nodded. "I just finished treating his wounds."

"Thank you for seeing to Master Kiromaru," I looked down at the girl.

"No worries," I murmured. "Glad to help."

"Sit down, please," Kiromaru said and we walked over, sitting in front of him. Both Inuyasha and I pulled our sword sheaths off the strings holding them to our side and put them beside us. Kiromaru looked at Inuyasha. "So you're the half-demon I've heard so much about."

Inuyasha looked at the girl, she smiled.

"Rin talks about you all the time," Kiromaru explained, he smiled as well.

"How is Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked Inuyasha.

I blinked, maybe this was the girl I needed to check on.

"He's fine," Inuyasha replied. "He wanted us to check on you to make sure you were alright."

She grinned. "When you see him next, could you please tell him I miss him?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"So, you said before that you came here to ask me to help you," we looked up at Kiromaru, Rin blinked at me. "What did you need help about?"

"Sesshomaru pointed me in this direction and he told me to come see you," I explained. "You see, my mother died when I was young, and I lived in a village with my father, but he died in war. The villagers threw me out and one of their priests put a curse on me."

"A curse?" Rin echoed. "What kind of curse?"

"Every full moon night," I took a deep breath. "The curse kicks in and my demon blood takes over me, transforming me into a full-fledged demon. But I can't control it, the demon side of me wants nothing but to kill, and for many years when I have been around those I care about and the full moon night arrives, I attack them. Most of my friends that have been with me on that night have been slaughtered by my own claws. I've searched for another priest who could lift the curse, because just recently I transformed and I attacked Inuyasha and the others... I don't want that to happen again."

Inuyasha looked at Kiromaru. "So can you help her? Sesshomaru said that you were able to lift curses off anybody..."

"I should be able to," he nodded. He looked at me. "So you wish to no longer harm or kill any more of your friends."

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm sick and tired of running!" Inuyasha glanced at me in surprise. "I can't run forever, but because of this curse I have no choice! Please, Kiromaru, I'm begging you," my pleading tone looked persuasive. "Please help me!"

He smiled. "You treated my wounds, I have to return the favor somehow."

I was nearly overcome by pure excitement. Finally, I could have the curse lifted and I won't have to worry about hurting my friends again!

Kiromaru looked at Rin. "Rin, dear, please wait outside while I perform this task."

"Yes, Master!" she saluted him and ran outside to wait.

I looked at the demon, I was finally about to lose my dreaded curse that I wouldn't even wish on Naraku!

"Do you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked Kiromaru.

"No, you can stay," he nodded to the half-demon.

I glanced at Inuyasha, he glanced back at me, he could see the excitement shining in my golden eyes.

The demon stood up, signaling for us both to stand up as well. I put my sword back to my side and Inuyasha did the same, backing away to give the demon room to work.

Kiromaru stood in front of me, his human appearance still startling me when he reeked of demon.

"This might hurt," he said to me. "So consider yourself warned."

"I've probably been through worse," I muttered the reply, unable to hide the excitement growing and growing. No more becoming a full-fledged demon and no more killing the people I cared about!

He closed his eyes and put his hands together in front of his chest like he was praying. It was then that I caught a whiff of the power swirling around his hands, it felt powerful, stronger than Naraku's attacks, that's for sure.

And then he put his arms out straight, separating his hands so that both of his palms faced me. I blinked when I saw the blue light taking the shape of a ball, it started off as a tiny bead, but then it grew and grew to become an orb bigger than my head!

He stepped forward and the blue orb suddenly went into my body. At least he warned me first!

_Damn this hurts_! I thought as I tried not to flinch away from the burning sensation flowing through my body, I felt like I had somehow caught fire and was burning at the stake!

I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream from the excruciating pain, the burning only getting worse. My eyes shut tight and I tried to focus, this was what I wanted, to stop myself from harming any more of my friends, it was worth it.

But it wasn't helping!

My teeth unlocked and I let out a piercing screech that Inuyasha _and_ Kiromaru cringed from.

There was a blinding pink light and it pushed the blue light out of my body. The demon pulled his hands back, the blue light exploded and the power pushed me back, past the curtain that draped the entrance to the little house and I would have kept going if I didn't hit the tree. I fell to the ground and landed on my face.

"Kaysha!" Inuyasha ran out of the hut with Kiromaru, the half-demon ran straight over to me and crouched beside me. "Are you alright?"

I slowly lifted my head. "I don't know," I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. Kiromaru walked over, a grave expression on his face.

He stopped in front of us as Inuyasha helped me sit up, I had to hold my chest because it hurt so much. "Well?" I asked, still catching my breath. "Is the curse gone?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid it wouldn't work."

"What!?" I growled. "Why not!?"

"There was another power pushing it back, it wouldn't work," he said. "It might have been your demon power."

I felt the rage building up. "I went through all that pain just to find out that your powers didn't lift the damn curse?" I asked through clenched teeth, a deep snarl clearly heard and a loud growl rumbling in my chest.

"I'm afraid so," he shook his head. "But the power that didn't let mine get rid of the curse, it was too strong. If you can weaken that power, then I might be able to try again."

"And, technically speaking," I growled and glared up at him, my golden eyes becoming a blazing fire. "HOW THE HELL DO I WEAKEN THAT DAMN POWER IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IT IS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Kiromaru was taken by surprise at my ferocious temper, I was surprised myself. I had endured that pain as best as I could, and this wretched demon was telling me that I had to weaken that mysterious power that had stopped his from lifting my curse. That could take months to figure out, and I didn't have that much time before the next full moon!

"Kaysha," Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. We'll figure this out."

"Come back when you've figured out what's wrong," Kiromaru said solidly, like he didn't care. "I tried, that's all I can do." He turned and went back into the hut, Rin blinked at him from the pond and ran to catch up to him.

"What do you think we should do?" Inuyasha blinked at me.

"Figure out what the hell is wrong with me, that's what!" I growled.

"Alright, come on," he helped me to my feet. "We'll go find someone else and see if they could possibly tell us anything."

I nodded and let him lead me away from Kiromaru's home. Could it have possibly been my demon power that blocked Kiromaru from lifting the curse? But how? I didn't feel my demon power rising up, it had to be something else.

I limped most of the way as me and Inuyasha walked back around Mount Fuji and headed back the way we came. I had never gone through pain like that, and it hurt; nothing could compare to it.

"Master Inuyasha," I heard the annoyingly familiar voice. "Lady Kaysha!"

Myoga jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and he looked like he was expecting me to snap at him, this time I let it drop, I didn't feel like talking.

"Is she alright?" Myoga asked Inuyasha. "Did Kiromaru lift the curse?"

"No," Inuyasha replied. "He couldn't."

"Why not!?" Myoga was surprised.

"Because there was some other sort of power inside of Kaysha's body that stopped him."

"But that has never happened!"

"Well it did."

Myoga sighed and sat down, crossing all four arms. "Hmm... It couldn't be her demon side, because that can't take over unless it's the full moon night." I glanced at Inuyasha, he understood; not to tell Myoga about Naraku.

Suddenly, walking even became too much for me. My legs gave way and I fell, but Inuyasha caught me quickly before I could hit the ground. "Whoa, take it easy, Kaysha," he murmured.

I nodded but sat down, Inuyasha let me and sat down beside me. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him before looking away. Who knew if I was going to hurt him again the next time around? The demon side of me knew all the tricks of my friends already, next time would guarantee their deaths. How could I cope with that if I killed them? They didn't give up on me, they stayed by me, they still trusted me although I attacked them. I couldn't kill them... that would break me.

"It's okay," he smiled a little. "We'll sort it out. We'll get the curse lifted and we'll find out the problem."

I nodded but didn't look at him.

"Could it be the Sacred Jewel?" Myoga asked. My gaze snapped up at him. "It seems likely; the Sacred Jewel is meant to protect its owner. Maybe it thought that Kaysha was in danger and it pushed away the demonic power."

"That would mean that Kaysha has no hope of getting the curse lifted," Inuyasha murmured. "Because she would need to get the Sacred Jewel taken out of her body."

_That would explain the pink light_, I thought. _But how would it be physically possible to take the Jewel out of my body_?

I jumped to my feet, my pain ebbing, my exhaustion draining only to be replaced by endless amounts of energy. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to his feet, then I turned and started running. Inuyasha had no choice but to run after me, it was that or be dragged.

I let go of his hand and he ran beside me, it was good that we had equal speed.

"Kaysha?" he murmured as Myoga held onto his hair to avoid falling off. "What are you thinking?"

I looked at him and blinked.

"You're not thinking to find someone to get the Sacred Jewel out of your body, are you?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"You're crazy!" he stopped. I skidded to a stop and turned to face him. I was confused. "You can't just get the Sacred Jewel removed! If it stays in your body then Naraku can't get it that easily! If you get it taken out, then he'll get it for sure!"

I felt hurt, didn't he care about the fact that without the Sacred Jewel, I could get the curse lifted?

I growled, I hated being quick-tempered. "So all you care about is the Jewel!?" I muttered darkly. "You'd rather Naraku rip me apart to get to the Jewel instead of just being able to take it?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" he growled. "Just think for a minute-"

"I have been thinking!" I snapped. Myoga looked from me, to Inuyasha, back to me and back to Inuyasha. "I'd rather not get hacked to pieces over a stupid little gem!"

"But then Naraku is guaranteed to get it!"

"That's all you care about; Naraku getting the precious little Jewel!" I yelled at him. "Did you ever stop to think that I might not _care_ what happens to the Jewel if it means getting rid of the stupid curse that was put on me!? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I would rather give up the Jewel all-together if it meant I didn't have to kill my friends!?"

"Kaysha, I know what you're going through-"

I shook my head. "No, you don't," I snarled and turned, running off, leaving Inuyasha standing there, stunned.

I could still protect the Jewel, I didn't need it in my body. I would find someone to get it out of me, then I would go back to Kiromaru. I didn't care what the sacrifice, I wanted that damn curse gone!


End file.
